Young Justice Summer Project
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Una escuela de verano para todo el equipo, ¡incluyendo a Red Arrow y a algunos pequeños más! Algo OOC. No hago muy buenos summaries. Incluye interacción mentor y protegido! Disclaimer: no poseo los personajes de DC comics, sólo la trama de esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

En este fanfic Roy no es un clon y tiene 17 años. Además se sitúa en la versión donde Wally fue adoptado por sus tíos, ya que sus padres lo maltrataban.

-Todavía no entiendo que hago yo aquí- se quejó Roy de malas- es muy temprano y hoy comienzan las vacaciones.

-Ni nosotros sabemos para qué nos citaron, genio- le contestó Artemis. De todos ellos, Artemis tenía peor humor por las mañanas- por algo le llamaron Reunión Sorpresa.

-No estoy hablándote a ti- le gritó él.

-¡Agh! ¿pueden callarse? Es muy temprano y me está dando una jaqueca- los interrumpió Dick, también un poco molesto. Era sádico citarlos a las 6 am el primer día de vacaciones.

-¿Es siempre así, hermana?-

-casi siempre, Garfield- contestó una somnolienta Megan y Zatanna la apoyó asintiendo con la cabeza.

En el sillón roncaba Wally, ajeno a la discusión, hasta que el computador anunció la entrada de los mentores y algunos huespedes.

Todos ellos se veían irritablemente despiertos, para desgracia de los chicos. Pero lo más molesto era el entusiasmo de Flash.

-Bueno días, jóvenes, ¿cómo amaneció mi equipo preferido?- les saludó animosamente, recibiendo un gruñido amenazante de Conner.

-Cansados, ¿sino cómo?- le contestó Roy de malos modos.

Artemis sonrió a su "primo"(aunque quizás fuera más como "hermano", ya que Ollie había llegado a ser como un segundo padre para ella) por primera vez en mucho tiempo, contenta de que alguien manifestara su inconformidad ahí.

Roy mantuvo su postura desafiante, hasta que Batman- quien llevaba a un niño cargado con el brazo izquierdo y le daba la mano derecha a otro, que por cierto se veía de muy mal humor- le dirigió su legendaria BatiMirada de "cállate y escucha". Roy trató saliva y Dick no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, una mirada amenazante de Batman callaba a cualquiera.

-Perdón- intervino Kaldur, tan educado como siempre- pero creo que lo que Roy quiso hacer (a su manera) fue preguntar ¿por qué fuimos llamados tan temprano?.

-Esa pregunta tiene una muy interesante respuesta- contestó Wonder Woman- ¿están listos para escuchar?.

Su animosidad era casi tan irritante como la de Flash, pero ella era Wonder Woman, quien le contestase de mala manera se podía considerar muerto.

-Espera, ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?- cuestionó Dick, refiriéndose a los niños que su mentor había llevado con él.

-Es parte de la emocionante respuesta- le contestó Batman con sarcasmo.

-Las vacaciones, muchachos,-fue el turno de Black Canary de hablar- con para descansar de la rutina y convivir con los demás, al igual que hacer estresarnos menos. Tomando en cuenta esto, decidimos permitirles que descansen de las misiones estos meses del verano.

Eso sí que despertó a Wally, quién brincó eufórico del sillón ni a Zatanna, que sonrió inmediatamente e hizo que llovieran confeti y serpentinas.

-SÍÍÍ! ¿Quién viene conmigo a la playa?-

-Oye, oye, cálmate chico, que aún no termina de hablar la dama- le recordó sus modales Flash.

-Gracias, Flash, bueno, como decía, no van a tener misiones, la mitad de sus obligaciones desaparecerán, lo que les dará tiempo para ¡YJSP!-concluyó emocionada, sin embargo los adolescentes tenían expresiones interrogantes, hasta que Zatanna, al ver que nadie planeaba hacerlo, se animó a preguntar qué (rayos) era eso. Black Canary la miró estupefacta.

-Pues la razón por la que los citamos; Young Justice Summer Project. Les explico- se ofreció al ver las caras estupefactas de los adolescentes- como saben, son unos héroes increíbles, y sus notas son muy buenas- les halagó- pero Batman nos hizo ver que podrían haber sido mejores a lo largo del ciclo escolar y por eso hemos decidido que nosotros (sus queridísimos mentores) les daremos clases durante el verano- terminó sonriente.

La sonrisa de Black Canary era la única en la sala, ya que todos los jóvenes veían al pequeño Robin como si estuviesen listos para arrancarle la cabeza en ese preciso momento, incluso Kaldur, que esperaba poder pasar las vacaciones en Atlantis. El pobre y avergonzado chico trató de ignorarlos, pero tuvo que reconocer que de estar en el lugar de los otros, también querría matar al protegido de Batman.

-Vamos niños-trató de razonar un sonriente Green Arrow, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Roy y el otro por los de Artemis- esta será una muy buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos como familia.

-Wiiiii-comentó Roy sarcástico, mientras Artemis y él se fulminaban con la mirada.

Conner sonrió burlón, hasta que Superman apareció junto a él.

-Sí, Conner- le motivó- deberías de estar de buen humor. Espera, ¿acaso te volviste a desvelar y por eso andas de malas? Te dije que si querías venir a pasar la noche aquí aquí con tus amigos debías ir a dormir a más tarde a las 10:30- le regañó su padre, con quien ya llevaba viviendo varios meses. Ahora fue el turno de los arqueros de sonreír ante la reprimenda.

-¿De qué hablas, Superman? Nadie durmió aquí anoche más que mi sobrina- intervino Martian Manhunter, de repente él y Superman cayendo en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba y poniéndose rojos de ira.

-¡Tú, joven, estás en serios problemas!- le riñó Clark, levantándolo de la espalda de la camiseta.

Kaldur suspiró desilusionado, aquél sería un largo verano.


	2. Chapter 2

Las expresiones variaban, había incredulidad, esperanza (de que fuese sólo una broma o una terrible pesadilla), estupefacción, rabia, desilusión, no faltaba ninguna. Zatanna fue la única que de pronto cambió a una expresión astuta.

-Eso sería muy… recreativo, sí, pero no es muy lógico. No tenemos la misma edad. ¿Ven al pequeño Garfield?- dijo abrazando al niño- el pobre bebé tiene sólo 11 años y por ejemplo Roy tiene ya 17, es casi un señor- declaró satisfecha y orgullosa de su "diplomacia", pensando en lo maravillosa que sería como política.

Superman sonrió, olvidándose momentáneamente de su ira y soltando a Conner, después de advertirle "Tu y yo hablaremos en casa".

-Por eso ni te preocupes, jovencita, claro que consideramos al pequeñín- aseguró revolviéndole el cabello al niño, que hizo una mueca al ser llamado "pequeñín"- sabemos que no tienen las mismas edades, pero acordamos que todos ustedes adolescentes tienen capacidad para ponerse al día con clases nivel preparatoria…-

-Espera, ¿con "acordamos" a quienes te refieres? Alguien tuvo que proponerlo primero- lo interrumpió Artemis, más que molesta y zafándose de Green Arrow.

-La grandísima oportunidad de tomar este emocionante reto y ampliar sus conocimientos se la deben a- Aquaman hizo una pausa dramática- Batman de nuevo, él nos aseguró que si Robin podía, no había motivo para que el resto de nuestros chicos no.

Kaldur no sabía si sentirse halagado, traicionado o furioso con su mentor, así que-como los demás- optó por dirigirle a Robin una nueva y mejorada mirada de muerte. Garfield era el más asustado de todos, ni siquiera acababa la primaria aún.

-Sin embargo- habló Wonder Woman- sabemos que sería muy injusto para Garfield, y no es justo para él tampoco ser el único en sus clases…-

-¡Wiii!- exclamó Garfield mentalmente, genuinamente feliz- Awww, que decepcionante, pero bueno, son cosas de la vida, ¿cierto?- los adolescentes lo fulminaron con la mirada- si me disculpan, regresaré a dormir- comentó burlón a los jóvenes.

-Oh, no, no me dejaste terminar- le riñó Wonder Woman de buena gana- sabíamos que tampoco sería justo privarte de esta enriquecedora experiencia, así que te conseguimos compañeritos que, como tú, están próximos a unirse al equipo.

De acuerdo, eso era en parte divertido (ya no sería el único niño ahí) y en parte decepcionante.

-Eso los explica- murmuró Dick.

-¿explicar qué?- lo escuchó Megan, pero antes de que pudiesen contestarle, Batman habló.

-Ellos son mis otros estudiantes- les informó, refiriéndose a los pobres niños semi dormidos que llevaba con él, bajando al que cargaba. El pobre niño casi se cae, pero el otro, aun con mala cara, lo atrapó de la camiseta- Jason- señaló al más alto- y Tim- indicó al menor.

-Espera- le interrumpió Dick- ¿qué pasó con "no nombres en..-

-Sería muy útil, si no les hubieras revelado ya tu identidad- replicó Batman en su monótona y fría voz y con su mirada de "no te atrevas a interrumpirme"- Jason tiene 12 años y Tim tiene 10. Saluden niños.

Tim saludó con la mano y pronunció un leve "hola".

-Awwww- exclamaron todas las chicas y mentoras en la habitación, ante lo adorable que era Tim.

-Jason-

Jason giró los ojos fastidiado, sabía que era su turno presentarse, pero era tan temprano…

-¡Sólo los locos se levantan tan temprano en vacaciones! ¡Y no quiero ir a ninguna tonta escuela de verano!- se quejó.

Dick no pudo evitar sonreír, de todos los hijos de Bruce, Jason era el que más agallas tenía para decirle las cosas de frente. Batman, al contrario, no estaba tan contento con el desplante de su hijo, y levantó el dedo índice frente al muchacho, en señal de advertencia.

-Compórtate- fue lo único que le dijo al pobre niño, quien soltó la mano de su padre, se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo el contacto visual, aun frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé si tu hermanito es muy valiente o suicida- le dijo Wally a Dick en voz baja.

-Una sana mezcla de ambas- respondió él sintiéndose orgulloso.

Tim se fue a sentar junto a Dick, no queriendo ser atrapado en medio del conflicto.

-Bueno, bueno- se puso Flash en medio de Batman y Jason- yo también quisiera que conocieran a mi sobrino Bart.

Cuando dijo eso, otro pequeño speedster entró a la habitación sonriente y emocionado, a diferencia de los hermanitos de Dick. Wally sonrió al verlo, él sabía que Bart no era un "sobrino" de Flash, pero bueno, eso ahorraba el tener que dar muchas explicaciones sobre viajes en el tiempo. El pequeño había llegado y al no poder reparar la máquina que lo llevase de nuevo a su tiempo se quedó a vivir con ellos, no era como si tuviera a nadie en su tiempo, de todos modos.

-Hola a todos- les saludó Bart, sonriendo, ganando otro "Awwww" de las chicas y de Wally, su "primo" era adorable, "debe ser de familia" pensó el adolescente.

-Y yo quisiera presentarles a mis hermanas- anunció Wonder Woman- Donna, de 12- entró volando una alegre niña de cabello negro- y Cassie, de 10- seguida de otra niña rubia.

Wally sonrió, formando una nueva idea en su revoltosa cabeza.

-Esperen, Captain Marvel tiene sólo 11 años, ¿eso quiere decir que él también estará en esto?- sugirió, pero Batman, que siempre estaba listo para destruír y pisotear las ilusiones de cualquier mente joven, rompió el desafiante contacto visual que mantenía con Jason y le miró como si acabara de sugerir correr todos desnudos por las avenidas principales de Gotham.

-¡Claro que no! Nadie, excepto la Liga y ustedes, sabe que es un niño. Nadie lo debe saber- explicó.

Wally frunció el ceño. Billy era el más divertido de la Liga y no iba a estar ahí, semejante fastidio.

-Pero no te desanimes, KidFlash- le dijo Superman, más que contento- no tendremos la compañía de Billy, pero tenemos la ayuda de 2 voluntarias muy talentosas y preparadas-

Conner conocía esa mirada y gimoteó mentalmente. "Por favor no" pensó, todo menos la novia de su padre.


	3. Chapter 3

Conner conocía esa mirada y gimoteó mentalmente. "Por favor no" pensó, todo menos la novia de su padre.

En ese momento se volvió a abrir l puerta de la sala y entraron dos reconocidas mujeres, para desgracia de Conner.

-Muchchos- anunció Superman- me gustaría presentarles a la señorita Lois Lane y a la señorita Iris West.

-Ellas nos harán el favor de ayudarlos a mejorar esas mediocres notas- contribuyó Batman.

-no, no, no. Muchachos, nadie cree que sus notas sean mediocres…- les tranquilizó Flash, ahora junto a su esposa.

-Yo sí- les aclaró el vigilante de Gotham, interrumpiendo a su compañero.

-Bien, nadie más lo cree- corrigió su frase- pero sí, las damas se han ofrecido como voluntarias para impartir clases junto con nosotros.

-No me gusta esa mujer Lane, siempre parece que me está estudiando- le susurró Conner a Megan.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

*FLASHBACK*

Clark y Lois llegaban de una "cita" al departamento de Clark, y como ya eran las 2 de la madrugada esperaban pasar un tiempo a solas. Sorpresa que se llevaron al encontrar al adolescente rodeado de comida chatarra y jugando videojuegos.

-¡Conner! ¿no deberías estar dormido ya? Tienes escuela mañana- le regañó Clark, más desilusionado que molesto.

-Sí- respondió, sin despegar la vista del videojuego.

-¿Sí deberías estar dormido o sí tienes escuela mañana?- le preguntó su padre molesto.

-Sí-

-Sí, sí, sí, ¿no te sabes otra respuesta?- exclamó algo harto.

-Sí-

Clark gimió con frustración y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?- le preguntó a Lois.

-No, gracias, tú ve, yo me quedo aquí a conocer mejor a tu hijo-

Una vez solos, Conner siguió jugando, pero no dejaba de sentir una penetrante mirada sobre él. Lentamente giró la cabeza para encontrar a la tal Lois mirándolo fijamente, sin siquiera parpadear.

-Emm…. ¿sí?- le preguntó con la esperanza de que quitase esa intimidante mirada de una vez por todas. Sin embargo eso no sucedió, sino que ella sacó una libretita y un bolígrafo de su abrigo.

-Oh, nada, sólo quería saber en qué pasas el tiempo- respondió abriendo la libretita- videojuegos-musitó para sí mientras garabateaba algo.

"Escalofriante" pensó el chico, reanudando su actividad, aunque algo incómodo.

-Dime, Conner ¿qué te gusta más de ésta etapa de tu vida?- le interrumpió de nuevo.

Conner apagó el videojuego, resignado. No le convenía ser grosero, no con Clark tan cerca de él, así que decidió que responder era lo mejor.

-No lo sé, ¿las chicas?-

-Ya veo- contestó ella sin levantar la mirada de sus notas- mujeriego-musitó, aun garabateando.

-Hey, no soy mujeriego, tengo una novia a la que amo y…-

-cursi- volvió a musitar, garabateándolo en su pequeña libreta.

-No. Yo… soy sólo un adolescente- se defendió, inseguro de si lo hacía bien.

-hormonal-listó en voz baja como para sí, aun tomando notas.

Conner se cruzó de brazos, frustrado y haciendo un mohín. Gruñó por lo bajo, simplemente desesperado.

-Me voy a dormir- farfulló, caminando rumbo a su cuarto.

-flojo- alcanzó a escucharla tomando apuntes

-Arghh- gruñó por lo bajo sin detenerse a mirar atrás.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-oh, ya veo- susurró Megan en entendimiento.

Para Wally tampoco era todo miel sobre hojuelas, si con su tío ahí ya iba a ser más complicado relajarse, con su tía sería imposible! Sin embargo Bart se lanzó a los brazos de su "tía", contento con la noticia.

"Nah, es joven, ya aprenderá" pensó Wally, atónito con la actitud de Bart.

Lois no se quedaba atrás, había sacado una libretita y apuntó "speedster niño: abrazo" .

-Bueno, muchachos, como ya saben, mi nombre es Iris West, y seré su maestra de Ortografía y redacción y de Metodología. La mejor parte de conocernos hoy y que las clases comiencen oficialmente hasta mañana es que puedo pedirles un trabajo para mañana y así evaluar sus habilidades. Será un ensayo titulado: Porqué Young Justice Summer Project es la mejor idea de cómo invertir mi verano y cómo influye positivamente en mi persona. Eso es para los grandes.

Jason sonrió aliviado, por lo menos a él no le tocaba escribir esa basura. Pero el gusto le duró poco.

-Y para los lindísimos pequeñines- sonrió Iris, pellizcándole la mejilla- uno que se llame: Cómo iba a desperdiciar mis vacaciones hasta que Young Justice Summer Project rescató mi tiempo para hacer algo productivo.

Era otra forma de decir: "lo que QUERÍA Y TENÍA ESPERANZA de hacer en mis vacaciones".

La mirada de Iris se posó en Wally y reparó en su mejilla.

-Espera, cariño, no te muevas- le advirtió de lo más seria, sacando un pañuelo- tienes algo de mugre- sonrió frotándole con el pañuelo- y listo.

-Tía Iris- se quejó Wally con toda la intención de decirle "basta, me estás avergonzando" pero por encima del hombro de la reportera pudo notar la mirada de su tío que le hacía temblar de miedo. La mirada de "hiere sus sentimientos y estás castigado para siempre".

-¿Sí, mi vida?- le sonreía ella.

-Na..nada, nada. Gracias por quitarme esa mugre- tartamudeó.

Su tío volvió a sonreír, mucho más tranquilo.

-Ahora sí, ¿Quién está ansioso por comenzar Young Justice Summer Project?- canturreó alegremente Black Canary.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los reviews :) cada vez que leo uno me dan ganas de escribir y escribir! así que dejen muchos y muéstrenlo para que haya más :D

-La verdad- intentó Kaldur, al borde de la desesperación- es que ya había hecho compromisos en Atlantis, y sería de muy mal gusto no cumplirlos. Adiós- se apresuró a la salida, de ninguna manera aguantaría así todo el verano.

Estaba demasiado cerca de la gloriosa puerta, cuando el Rey le detuvo poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Pensé en eso Kaldur 'Ahm y, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que tú disfrutas adquirir nuevos conocimientos, cancelé todos tus compromisos. Por cierto, había demasiados con esa niña Tula, deduje que debe de ser una jovencita muy encimosa, pero no te preocupes, gracias a lo que hice podrás descansar de ella todo el verano. No lo haría por todos, pero por ti sí, ya que estoy orgulloso del muchacho que crié.

De acuerdo, eso sí que le dolió al pobre Aqualad, llevaba MESES enteros sin ver a Tula y había esperado con ansias la oportunidad de verla de nuevo. El Rey se veía tan feliz, pero lo único que Kaldur quería hacer era gritar, llorar, tirarse al piso y patalear…

-Gracias, Rey Orin- articuló con esfuerzo y la mirada vacía.

El equipo le echo un vistazo a su líder, lucía listo para echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo Aquaman ni lo notó, alegre de haber "ayudado" a su protegido.

Megan sintió compasión por él y estaba lista para ir a ofrecerle su más sentido pésame cuando su tío J'onnfue a su lado. Al parecer, hasta él estaba emocionado por la próxima experiencia y ni hablar de Red Tornado, para él mientras más tiempo pasara interactuando con los humanos, mejor.

-Espera, espera- dijo Zatanna- si éste…proyecto- pronunció como si fuera dijera algo obseno o alguna palabra totalmente extraña para ella- comienza mañana, ¿para qué nos citaron hoy tan temprano y no mejor en la tarde?.

-Muy fácil- contestó Black Canary- porque si hoy se levantaban tarde lo más probable es que no pudiesen dormir hasta que ya fuera muy noche, y por consiguiente se les dificultara mañana levantarse temprano- de pronto Roy tenía un tic en el ojo.

Batman miró su muñeca derecha como fijándose en la hora.

-Bueno, ya hemos dicho lo que necesitábamos y se me hace tarde…-

-Pero, ni siquiera llevas un reloj- observó Donna, ganando una BatiMirada. Entonces ella también lo miró, y él la miró, y ella lo siguió mirando, hasta que sucedió lo impensable… Batman- aun inexpresivo- levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, después tomó la mano de Jason y se acercó para tomar la de Tim en su mano libre. No pudo evitar pensarlo; esa niña tenía agallas.

Se dirigió a la puerta, aun pensando en la mirada retadora de la niña. Era incomprensible, una sencilla BatiMirada podría hacer llorar a cualquier adolescente y quizás a algunos adultos.

-Papá, falta Dick- le recordó su hijo menor.

-Sí, sí, sí, Tim, no interrumpas, ¿Qué no ves que estoy pensando?-

-Pero…- replicó, tratando de detener a Batman apoyándose en sus talones, pero siendo arrastrado de todos modos.

-Enserio, hijo, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?- lo regañó.

-Es que…-

-Tim, ¿quieres estar castigado?- le dio un ultimátum.

Tim hizo un mohín, pero de todos modos siguió siendo arrastrado hasta la salida.

La alarma del celular de Iris sonó, haciéndola sobresaltar.

-Oh, Dios mío, ya sólo falta una hora para que me vaya a trabajar, Barry, tenemos que irnos a casa ahora mismo si es que quieren desayunar.

No hizo falta decir más, Barry la levantó en brazos y volteó a ver a los otros speedsters.

-Corran a casa, niños, si quieren comida- les avisó apresurado, como diciendo "sálvese quien pueda" y casi enseguida ya ninguno de ellos estaba ahí.

-Bueno, Superman- sonrió Lois- yo también me voy, tengo que trabajar en un artículo que aún no he terminado- se despidió entusiasmada.

"por fin" pensó Conner.

-Te acompaño- se ofreció el Superhéroe de Metrópolis. Su hijo, por otra parte, hacía ademanes de asco y de vomitar, los cuales detuvo cuando escuchó a Lois.

-No, está bien. En mis apuntes dice que tú ibas a hablar con alguien apenas terminando esto.

El adolescente abrió muchísimo los ojos, ¿Qué clase de brujería (o de bruja) era esa?. Sin embargo Superman frunció el ceño, recordando la "pijamada mixta" entre Conner y Megan y lo furioso que estaba al respecto.

-Cierto, gracias por recordármelo, Lois. ¿Y si te llamo más tarde?- preguntó Clark.

-No, esto no está bien, tú…tú ni siquiera estabas, aun no entrabas aquí ¿Cómo supiste?- balbuceó Conner incrédulo.

-Oído de reportera- contestó como si fuera algo tan obvio que hasta ofendiera preguntar.

Lois salió apresurada, aun guardando su libreta y bolígrafo camino a la salida.

Conner fingió estar fascinado con el piso, pero aún sentía la pesada mirada de Clark sobre él, bueno, quizás si lo ignoraba demasiado lo dejara en paz. Lamentablemente el hombre de acero no pensaba lo mismo, y una vez que se hartó de mirarlo fijamente le disparó brevemente al brazo de Superboy con su visión de calor.

-¡Auuu!- se quejó, ofendido. Con la leve esperanza de hacer sentir mal a Clark, a lo que éste rodó los ojos. "pero qué dramático" pensó.

-Vamos a casa ¡Ahora! Y ni se te ocurra sacar excusas, porque ya estás en bastantes problemas- le advirtió, sin hacer caso de la exageración de Conner- vamos- le apresuró, haciendo un ademán para que se apresurara a salir.

-Semejante encanto de día- farfulló el adolescente con sarcasmo saliendo, con Superman pisándole los talones.

Robin soltó una de sus carcajadas patentadas, cuando sonó su teléfono.

-Sí….No, Bruce, sigo aquí con los demás…no, no me "escabullí", sólo que como no me dijiste que yo también tenía que irme con ustedes…no trato de hacerte tonto ni de culparte de mis ¿actos de vandalismo? No hice ningún acto de vandalismo…esto no es "contestarte mal"…ya, ya. ¿Sabes qué? Voy para allá, ya puedes dejar de gritarme.-colgó.

-Nos vemos, equipo, ya hay al menos 3 cargos en mi contra y no quiero empeorar mi situación legal- se despidió sarcásticamente, para nada feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por los reviews- y por todo, en general- (: leerlos y saber que les ha gustado la historia fue muy gratificante para mí, por favor sigan dejando reviews haciéndome saber su opinión. **

***Esto es inmediatamente después de la temporada 1, Roy no es un clon, sólo estaba bajo algún tipo de control mental en los últimos capítulos de la temporada. **

-Ay, Batman, ¿Cuándo entenderá que no siempre puede andar de encimoso con su pobre hijo?- se lamentó Green Arrow, negando con la cabeza mientras sus puños se situaban en sus caderas.

-Ni idea-musitó un exhausto Roy, aun intentando zafarse del "abrazo" de Ollie, que se había convertido más bien en algo así como un candado (una llave donde con el brazo se atrapa la cabeza del oponente).

-Qué más da, lo bueno es que esos niños pueden tomar un descanso mientras él trabaja… trabaja, trabajo, trabajar…- Ollie se quedó pensativo por un momento, algo no estaba bien ahí- ¡Oh, no!- exclamó molesto consigo mismo, dándose una palmada en la frente y liberando a Roy en el proceso- Olvidé la junta en el trabajo- miró su reloj- ¡Y ya voy tarde! Dinah, ¿puedes llevar a los chicos a casa? Gracias, cariño, ¡eres la mejor!- le gritó mientras salía corriendo rumbo a su jet.

Dinah suspiró, era tan típico de Ollie olvidar los compromisos laborales que estaba casi segura de que si no fuera porque él era el dueño de empresas Queen, ya lo habrían despedido de muchos empleos.

Kaldur arqueó una ceja a su amigo.

-Pensé que ya no vivías con tu mentor-

Antes de que Roy pudiese responderle-aún estaba recuperando el aliento- Artemis habló.

-Sí, se mudó fura de casa por un corto tiempo hasta que Oliver me convirtió en su protegida, entonces regresó casi inmediatamente para "vigilarme más de cerca"- se burló, viendo como la cara del adolescente se ponía casi tan roja como su cabello.

-¿Qué pasa, el gran y omnipotente Red Arrow está celoso?- se mofó Zatanna, encontrándolo bastante divertido y haciendo que Roy enrojeciese aún más, si es que era posible.

-Awww, eso es tan tierno, Roy- chilló Megan, encantada.

Roy agradeció que Beast Boy estuviera con las hermanas de Diana, porque seguro que el niño nunca le dejaría olvidar ese momento.

-No es verdad, sí regresé para vigilar a Artemis- se intentó defender.

-¿Ah, sí? Y ahora que ya no soy una sospechosa, ¿por qué sigues viviendo ahí?- le retó.

-¿Sabes qué? No tengo por qué darte explicaciones- espetó, sin saber qué más decirle, y esperando que con eso fuera suficiente. Por supuesto no lo fue.

-Jajajajaja eso es una excusa pobre que significa que estoy en lo correcto y no quieres aceptarlo. Admítelo, tengo razón- se rió la arquera- Dios, esto definitivamente se lo diré a Ollie-

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron enormemente con el pánico. Tenía una reputación que cuidar.

-¡No!-

-¡Sí!-

-¡No! ¡No lo harías!-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-¡Roy, Artemis!- les gritó Black Canary- ¡Dejen ya de pelear! Tengo que llevarlos a casa, podemos discutir los problemas de inseguridad de Roy en otra ocasión-

-¡No tengo problemas de inseguridad!-

-por supuesto que no- Dinah rodó los ojos- así como tampoco tienes problemas de manejo de la ira- murmuró.

-Oye, te escuché-

Dinah suspiró cansada.

-Sólo vamos a casa- les indicó, saliendo rumbo a su auto, con los adolescentes siguiéndola.

Una vez afuera se olvidó un poco de las constantes discusiones entre Roy y Artemis. Todo era tan tranquilo, el aire fresco, la playa cerca, el suave sol matutino, los pajarillos cantando… hasta que se acercaron un poco más al auto.

-¡Yo adelante!- gritaron al unísono los arqueros, comenzando a correr.

Roy iba adelante, hasta que Artemis lo atrapó la gorra de su sudadera y lo jaló fuertemente hacia atrás, mientras ella ganaba ventaja y llegaba a sentarse primero.

Dinah decidió ignorarlos y se dispuso a conducir.

Roy estaba hundido en su asiento, con el ceño fruncido, cuando notó algo a su favor; el abundante y largo cabello de Artemis. Haciendo uso de su sigilo y de su mente malévola, tomó un mechón por el lado izquierdo del asiento y otro por el derecho y los jaló hacia él.

Artemis iba recargada en la ventana y casi dormida, después de todo aun no pasaban de las 7 am, cuando sintió un tremendo jalón a su cabello que la hizo gritar de dolor, provocando que Dinah la mirase-.

-Artemis, ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó extrañada.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar sintió más jalones, más fuertes que el anterior, éstos últimos la hicieron pegarse al respaldo y cada vez que intentaba despegarse, sentía otro, haciendo que golpease la parte de atrás de su cabeza con el asiento.

Roy se la estaba pasando de lo lindo- ¡era como mover una marioneta de sus cuerdas!- sentado detrás de su compañera, hasta que el auto se orilló y sintió una terrible mirada mortal sobre él. Dinah. una vez que sus ojos se encontraron Roy tragó saliva, asustado. Artemis, en cambio, no perdió tiempo y echó sus brazos hacia atrás en busca de la cabeza de Roy, cuando la tuvo en su poder, la atrajo hacia su asiento, golpeándolo en la cara repetidas ocasiones. Las suficientes para vengarse pero no tantas como para ganarse la desaprobación de Dinah, quién siguió mirando al pelirrojo fijamente.

-Roy, ¿cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó fríamente.

-17- respondió, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Ah, quien lo diría-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso.

-Porque con ese acto pudiste haberme engañado, casi me convences de que tienes 5- le regañó.

Roy se volvió a hundir en su asiento, un poco apenado.

El resto del camino hasta casa de Artemis fue tranquilo y silencioso. Cuando llegaron Artemis le dio las gracias a Dinah e intercambió un seco "adiós" de protocolo con Roy.

Entró y se dirigió a su habitación con la esperanza de dormir todo el día. Y lo hubiera logrado si a la 1 pm no hubiese timbrado su celular, identificando el número como el de su "querido hermano". Aun somnolienta, contestó.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?-

-Necesito que vengas urgentemente, es con motivo de un acontecimiento que será de suma importancia y marcará este verano- La voz de Roy era seria y parecía que se trataba de un asunto importante. Quizás ya se le había ocurrido algún plan para librarse de Young Justice Summer Project, o como se llamara esa tontería que tenía como propósito quitarles sus vacaciones.

Se sentó en su cama, con mirada decidida; haría casi cualquier cosa con tal de salvar sus días de descanso.

-¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?- le preguntó igual de seria, apuntando la dirección.

Se vistió como civil rápidamente y salió rumbo al punto de encuentro, llevando un par de armas sólo por si acaso.

Estaba tan deseosa de estropear el proyecto ese que corrió todo el camino al Tubo Z y después hasta donde quedó de verse con el otro arquero, encontrándose con un Roy muy ansioso mirando su reloj. Cuando levantó la mirada y la vio, rápidamente la tomó del brazo, guiándola dentro del edificio.

-¡Tardaste mil años!- se quejó sin siquiera saludarla.

Artemis rodó los ojos, molesta.

-Estaba dormida cuando llamaste y aun así me vine corriendo, literalmente, hice lo mejor que pude, tonto- replicó.

-Roy la llevaba casi corriendo y ella no podía distinguir casi nada entre toda la gente. Antes de atravesar una puerta, le entregó algo a quien parecía ser un guardia de seguridad o algo así, entonces por fin entraron y Roy la jaló, casi arrastrándola, hacia un lugar donde los 2 pudiesen sentarse y estar perfectamente cómodos. La mandíbula de Artemis casi llega al suelo, cambiando a una expresión de disgusto-ira, furia, enojo, etc…- una vez que se dio cuenta de dónde estaban.

-¡¿Enserio?!, ¡¿Enserio, Roy?!- le reclamó, furiosa, jalándolo de la oreja para estarse viendo cara a cara.

-¡Auuuu! ¿qué, Artemis? ¿qué hice?-

-¡¿Qué qué hiciste?! ¡Te diré lo que hiciste; me despertaste, me apresuras a venir haciéndome creer que tienes una idea para sabotear esto del curso de verano y en lugar de citarme para eso resulta que me traes al cine a ver una película de niños!- le gritó.

-Oye, yo sólo dije que era algo muy importante que marcaría nuestro verano, y lo es, he esperado la continuación de esta película desde que era un pequeño niño, o no me digas que a ti no te gusta y no querías ver la continuación- respondió.

Artemis le soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues…sí- admitió finalmente.

-¿Entonces?-

Roy abrió su mochila, en la cual llevaba dulces, frituras, botellines de agua y gaseosas.

-Vengo preparado- aseguró, ofreciéndole a Artemis, quien suspiró, contando mentalmente hasta 100, y sacó un botellín de agua y unas frituras- Pero ahora que lo dices, sí que debemos hallar el modo de sabotear ese ridículo proyecto- coincidió.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por leer :) porfavor dejen review o PM haciéndome saber qué opinan**

Cuando acabó la película Artemis ya no estaba tan enojada, la verdad es que sí había estado muy divertida, pero aun así se fueron los dos a casa de Roy para trazar su "plan de acción". Llegando llamaron a todos los del equipo para avisarles que tenían que reunirse a tratar un asunto sumamente importante que marcaría ese verano.

-Bien- comenzó Roy, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina- supongo que primero deberemos saber qué clases vamos a llevar y quienes las van a impartir…-

-Para atacar sus puntos débiles-completó la chica, dispuesta a destruirlos.

Ambos sonrieron con malicia, hasta que escucharon que tocaban la puerta. Debía de ser alguien de Young Justice, les habían advertido que utilizaran la puerta trasera para no levantar sospechas o arriesgarse a que se cruzaran con Ollie cuando éste viniera de regreso del trabajo.

Roy se lavantó a abrir. Era Aqualad, y aun lucía destrozado. No dijo nada y se fue a sentar. Antes de que Roy cerrara la puerta entró Wally, corriendo y emocionado.

-¡Estoy listo! ¿A qué hora comienza la película?-

-Wally no nos reunimos a eso, sino a planear un modo de sabotear este estorboso proyecto de verano- le explicó Roy. Kaldur levantó la mirada, al parecer eso le levantaba un poco el ánimo.

-Pero tú dijiste que era algo sumamente importante que marcaría el verano, y la película lo es - le recriminó Kid Flash.

-¡Lo sé, gracias!- sonrió Roy, contento de que alguien entendiera su punto. Artemis rodó los ojos y decidió permanecer en silencio.

Kid Flash se cruzó de brazos algo decepcionado y se fue a sentar, refunfuñando mientras lo hacía. Roy también se sentó a esperar a los demás. Como 10 minutos más tarde volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¡Está abierto!- gritó Roy para no levantarse.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió y entraron Megan y Zatanna, con fachada de seriedad.

-A lo que vinimos, ¿Tienen algún plan?- los interrogó la maga.

-Aún no, queremos esperar a que estén todos para que no haya errores al momento de la ejecución- respondió Artemis con la misma seriedad.

-Robin y Conner no van a venir, están siendo vigilados por sus mentores, al parecer están…. ¿cómo era la palabra? Cas… castigaa….mmmm- pensó Miss Martian.

-¿Castigados?- aventuró Kaldur, arqueando una ceja.

A Megan se le iluminaron los ojos, contenta de haberse dado a entender.

-¡Sí, eso mismo! ¡Castigados!- exclamó, para después quedarse pensativa un rato- emm… amigos, ¿qué significa "castigados"?-

Todos la miraron extrañados.

-¿Te refieres a que nunca has estado castigada?- le preguntó Wally, incrédulo de que él hubiese estado castigado ya tantas veces en su corta vida y Megan ni una. Miss Martian negó con la cabeza.

-Pues es cuando haces algo "malo" según la autoridad y te quitan ciertos derechos o privilegios durante un tiempo, o te ponen a hacer algo que no te gusta- le trató de explicar Artemis, una vez que salió de su asombro.

Megan parpadeó un par de veces, pensativa, después sonrió.

-Ah, ahora entiendo- se alegró, antes de cambiar su expresión a una un poco temerosa- Esperen, ¿eso significa que si los mentores descubren lo que planeamos hacer estaremos castigados?-.

-Nah, no te preocupes por eso, nos reunimos en mi casa porque así jamás nos descubrirán, nunca hay nadie aquí- le tranquilizó Roy.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta principal.

-Roy, estoy en casa- anunció Oliver.

Por un momento todos entraron en pánico. ¿Qué iba a pasar si Oliver los encontraba, qué le iban a decir? Además les podría avisar a sus mentores dónde estaban o peor aún, quedarse ahí . si él iba a sentarse a la cocina, los veía y todos se iban sería muy sospechoso, pero si se quedaban no podrían hablar de nada.

-Rápido, Megan, haznos invisibles- susurró Zatanna y Megan apenas alcanzó a hacerlo antes de que Oliver entrara, caminando hacia el refrigerador, para sacar una soda.

-Agh, mi día estuvo horrible- se quejó, caminando hacia el lugar de Kaldur, frente a Roy. Aqualad empujó a Wally a su lado derecho para que el speedster se recorriera en su silla y le diera espacio a escabullirse bajo y la mesa sin hacer ruido ni mover nada.

-Ah, ¿sí?- preguntó Roy nervioso, sólo quería que Oliver se fuese de ahí, pero al parecer pronunció las palabras erróneas.

-¡Sí! Enserio, a veces pienso que soy la única persona cuerda trabajando ahí- comenzó a quejarse y a hablar y hablar y hablar, durante lo que a los chicos les pareció horas. Roy tampoco aguantaría mucho más. Tenía que estar atento a posibles señales del equipo y al mismo tiempo de lo que decía Ollie, ¿qué tal si hacía alguna pregunta o algo así?.

-…Y me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza, así que decidí regresar a casa temprano hoy, ¿puedes creerlo?- terminó, fastidiado- ¿y tú que hiciste hoy?-

-Pues…- pensó Roy- nada extraordinario, Artemis y yo fuimos al cine-.

-Qué bien, pero la hubieras invitado a quedarse en la ciudad y venir a casa a cenar, es más, ¿por qué no la llamas?-

-Emm… porque- titubeó, ideando rápidamente una excusa para no llamar a Artemis, ya que ella estaba sentada en la silla al lado izquierdo de Oliver y si sonaba su celular justo ahí, los delataría a todos- porque ella se sentía mal al salir-

-¿Se sentía mal? ¡Con más razón llámala! Quiero preguntarle si ya se siente mejor-

-¡No! Es que ella no querría que supieras de su malestar y no creo que quiera hablar con nadie-

Oliver arqueó la ceja con curiosidad, ¿tan mala era la situación?.

-¿Y por qué no, que tenía?-

-Pues porque lo que ella tenía eran esos dolores fuertísimos que le dan cada mes las mujeres…- "¿cómo se llamaban?" pensó. ¡Ah, sí!- ¡Cólicos, sí, eso era!-

Oliver asintió en entendimiento, murmurando "pobrecilla, ojalá esté mejor ahora". Artemis, por su parte, se puso roja de vergüenza y pateo a Roy por debajo de la mesa, sin que éste pudiese hacer más que aguantarse las ganas de gritar y fingir a duras penas que no había pasado nada.

-Sí, pobre. Oye, ¿sabes lo que sería buena idea? Salir a patrullar más temprano hoy, para aprovechar que saliste antes del trabajo- sugirió Red Arrow, fingiendo inocencia.

-Cierto- se levantó de la mesa por fin- ¿vienes?-

-No, no puedo-

-¿Por qué?- eso sí que era extraño, Roy siempre estaba dispuesto a ir a patrullar.

-Lo que pasa es que me voy a quedar a…- se sentía atrapado y comenzó a mirar alrededor, hasta que vio un librero en la sala de estar- estudiar….sí, me voy a quedar a estudiar, ya sabes, para mañana- intentó.

-¡Muy bien, Roy, esa es la actitud!- le felicitó, sonriendo por primera vez desde que llegó a su casa, a lo que su hijo le respondió con una corta risa nerviosa- ojalá todos estén haciendo lo mismo en sus casas- comentó, saliendo de ahí.

Roy suspiró aliviado.

-No sé qué es más difícil de creer, tú no yendo a patrullar para quedarte en casa estudiando o que Green Arrow te haya creído esa excusa malhecha- le dijo Zatanna, fastidiada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia y también agradecerles sus reviews. Sin embargo quisiera agradecer especialmente a ****LittleHoshi****, por todo, no sólo por leer este fanfic sino también por escribir sus creativas historias y emplear su gran imaginación para ayudar y apoyar a sus lectores. Este capítulo se lo dedico. **

-No sé qué es más difícil de creer, tú no yendo a patrullar para quedarte en casa estudiando o que Green Arrow te haya creído esa excusa malhecha- le dijo Zatanna, fastidiada.

Roy frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Sólo se quedaron descansando un rato sintiéndose aliviados de que ya hubiese pasado el peligro, puesto que cuando estaba ahí Oliver habían permanecido casi todo el tiempo sin mover ni un sólo músculo por el miedo a hacer cualquier ruido y ser descubiertos.

Justo cuando estaban listos para comenzar a discutir, Oliver entró de nuevo, sin darles tiempo a nada.

-Uh, hola niños, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les saludó sorprendido y algo contrariado con la idea de que hace sólo unos momentos él y Roy eran las únicas personas en la casa, la cuál se encontraba ahora llena de adolescentes.

-¡Roy nos invitó a estudiar!- escupió Wally con pánico en los ojos, siendo eso lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

A Ollie le extrañó la forma en que lo dijo, pero fue más la alegría al ver la disposición de los muchachos.

-Pues que bien, estudien mucho y si necesitan cualquier cosa, avísenme- les felicitó, tomando su vaso de soda y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se detuvo antes de atravesarla- Por cierto, Artemis, ¿te has sentido bien hoy, o al menos te sientes bien ahora?- le cuestionó, preocupado.

Wally tuvo que sofocar una risita que antes no había podido soltar cuando trataban de ocultarse. Artemis, por otro lado, enrojeció y pateó de nuevo a Roy.

-Me siento muy bien, Ollie, gracias por ser tan considerado- respondió, fingiendo una sonrisa. Ollie le sonrió y siguió su camino.

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca- suspiró Megan aliviada.

-Sí, hay que ponernos a trabajar antes de que pase algo más- declaró Kaldur, más que frustrado.

-Sí, lo que Roy y yo pensábamos era averiguar quiénes van a dar qué clase para utilizar los temas en su contra. Ya saben, posicionar el punto débil del maestro en el contenido de la clase, hacer que se sientan incómodos, que no pueden dar la clase, que quizás no están tan listos para enseñar como ellos creían- les informó Artemis.

-Eso suena perfecto, ¿creen que Robin tenga esa información?- les preguntó Zatanna.

-Pues si no la tiene, la puede obtener- exclamó Wally, entusiasmado, llamando a Robin por su comunicador especial para emergencias del equipo.

-¿Cuál es la emergencia?- el corazón de Wally casi se detiene de miedo al escuchar la voz de Batman responder.

-Buenas noches, Batman, ¿podría hablar con Robin?- balbuceó.

-No- fue la tajante respuesta.

-Pe..pero ¿por qué?-

-Por la sencilla razón de que está castigado, y eso significa no diversión de ningún tipo, y de algún modo comunicarse con ustedes es extrañamente divertido para él. A ver si así aprende que cuando digo "vámonos" es "vámonos"- respondió Batman, colgando.

-Awww- se lamentó Kid Flash- no nos dejó hablar con él-

-En ese caso tendremos que conseguir esa información de Green Arrow- determinó Zatanna, volteando a ver a Roy.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué me miras a mí?-

-Porque, mi queridísimo Red Arrow, tú vas a ir a buscar las respuestas a nuestras preguntas- sonrió la maga.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Ni pensarlo! Si me descubre, estoy muerto-

-No. Si descubre a alguno de nosotros hurgando en sus archivos de Green Arrow, estamos muertos; si te descubre a ti, ¿Qué es lo peor qué te puede pasar?- le contestó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "peor"- Unos cinturonazos, quizás, pero ayudarías mucho a nuestra causa. Vamos, Roy, arriésgate un poco por el equipo- le instó Zatanna, tratando de ser persuasiva.

-¡¿Un poco?! ¡Sería suicidio!- replicó.

-Oh, sólo hazlo, todos votan por ti, lo sé, leí sus mentes para corroborarlo- confesó Megan.

-Y si no la haces le diré que tú chocaste su auto y después lo tiraste por un barranco para eliminar la evidencia, que no es cierto que lo robaron- le amenazó Artemis.

-Tienes que ser tú, no tenemos a nuestro compañero ninja ni al adolescente indestructible aquí- insistió Aqualad, refiriéndose a los ausentes Robin y Conner.

-Vamos, amigo, hazlo por las vacaciones- suplicó Wally.

Roy negó firmemente con la cabeza, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara en el despacho de Oliver, hurgando los papeles, archivos y notas que Green Arrow guardaba en su escondite secreto.

-¡Eureka!- exclamó mentalmente, sacando fotos a un papel con su celular.

Inmediatamente después de haber fotografiado cada rincón de la hoja, la volvió a guardar y ordenó todo como estaba, inclusive metió su celular dentro de su bolsillo.

Justo caminaba hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió, revelando a un sorprendido Oliver frente a él.

-¡Roy! Me has sacado un susto, ¿qué haces aquí?- lo interrogó cuando se dio cuenta de que era él. Roy casi nunca entraba a su despacho.

-Yo…- articuló, incapaz de terminar la oración, él también se había llevado un susto de muerte al ser descubierto.

Oliver se estaba cansando, había tenido un día agotador y no estaba para juegos.

-Sí, ¿tú qué?- le preguntó de nuevo, a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¿No ibas a ir a patrullar?- evadió Roy.

-Sí, hasta que decidí que no era lo más conveniente, considerando mi dolor de cabeza en ese momento- contestó sin rodeos- ahora dime, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Yo… emm, te buscaba porque… porque- pensó desesperado, ya no se le ocurría nada- ¿quería pasar tiempo contigo?- contestó, sintiéndose patético.

-Aww, Roy- Oliver sonrió, olvidándose casi al instante de su dolor de cabeza y abrazando muy fuerte al joven- eso sería increíble, pero por educación debes ir a atender a tus invitados-

-Que desgracia, bueno, nimodo- musitó Roy, tratando de escapar.

-Pero no te preocupes, hijo, mañana después de las clases pasaremos TODO el día juntos- le aseguró Oliver, bastante contento.

Roy se congeló en estado de shock, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿acaso Ollie había dicho "todo el día"?, Oh, Dios, aquello no podía estar pasando. Se abofeteó mentalmente por haber provocado eso. "No voy a soportar 24 horas completas" pensó, lamentándose.

Cuando regresó a la cocina fulminó a todos con la mirada y se sentó, de muy mal humor.

-Sólo dice el horario de las clases, no dice quienes la imparten, así que lo tendremos que suponer. Y espero que sea suficiente para ustedes, pagaré un precio muy alto por ello- les recriminó, mostrándoles las fotos.

Una vez tuvieron la lista de clases que llevarían, comenzaron a relacionar la materia con el mentor que era más probable que la impartiera, basándose en la personalidad, características y cualidades de cada uno.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por todo :) por favor háganme saber que opinan, ya sea por review o PM. Le quiero agradecer muchísimo a SkyIsBlu, porque aunque sólo habla Inglés, está haciendo el esfuerzo de leer este fanfic, lo cual me parece muy lindo de su parte :3 Gracias SkyIsBlu, te dedico éste capítulo!**

-Muy bien, equipo- llamó su atención Zatanna, debido a la todavía frágil voluntad de Kaldur- quedamos en que J'onn enseñará química, Black Canary investigación, Red Tornado física y geografía, Flash deportes, aquaman biología, Lois historia y literatura, mi pad.. es decir, Dr. Fate artes y etimologías grecolatinas, Iris ética, Superman ortografía y redacción, Green Arrow Informática, Wonder Woman español y matemáticas. ¿correcto?-

Todos asintieron, después de haber revisado de nuevo, conforme Zatanna hablaba, las notas de lo que habían acordado previamente.

-En ese caso- prosiguió, lista para concluir con aquella reunión de emergencia- ya sabemos que hacer. Si todo sale como lo planeamos, mañana mismo será nuestro primer y último día en la atrocidad que los mentores llaman Young Justice Summer Project-

-Mañana estaré atenta para poner al tanto a Robin y a Superboy apenas lleguen. De todos modos, nuestros "profesores" tienen que llegar 45 minutos antes a una junta, para finalizar con los preparativos del primer día- indicó Megan.

-Muchas gracias Megan, no cualquiera se ofrece a levantarse casi una hora antes en vacaciones por el bien del equipo- le agradeció y felicitó Aqualad.

-A mí nadie me agradeció así cuando me arriesgué a una buena paliza- masculló Roy, aún indignado. Se había llevado un susto del tamaño del mundo, aunque jamás lo admitiría frente al equipo entero.

-Que sensible- bufó Artemis, ya cansada de tanto discutir. Suponer qué mentor impartiría cada clase había sido complicado, pero ponerse de acuerdo en las conclusiones clasificaba como una odisea en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Para empezar, muchos mentores tenían más de una habilidad especial, junto con varias aptitudes, además, hubo clases que no tenían mucho que ver con la personalidad ni con las habilidades, características o aptitudes, simplemente las podría impartir cualquiera. Pero después de más de dos horas y media, por fin habían llegado a conclusiones grupales; después de repasar cada rasgo y característica (de todo tipo) de cada mentor y los requerimientos, desde los más básicos y generales hasta los más necesarios e indispensables, de cada clase, pudieron escoger respuestas que satisficieran a todos sin excepción ni objeción alguna. Y es que enserio, habían salido tantos argumentos respecto al tema, que todos habían terminado agobiados.

-Pues ni hablar, los veo mañana.- se despidió Wally, justo cuando terminó su cuarto emparedado de esa tarde- Esto tiene que funcionar, es a prueba de tontos. Hasta luego, señoritas- se volvió a despedir, ahora particularmente de las chicas.

-Hasta mañana, Wally-

-Adios, Wally-

-Sí, nos vemos-

Aunque no fueron respuestas tan efusivas como Wally hubiera deseado, las comprendía; el día había estado simplemente horrible desde la mañana. Kid Flash les sonrió una última vez antes de comenzar a correr hacia Central City, seguro que ya iba tarde para la cena.

Aqualad también se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, despidiéndose cuando llegó a ésta.

-Buenas noches, equipo. Descansen y guarden energía para mañana- les miró, antes de salir camino a la costa.

-Nosotras también nos vamos. Hasta mañana, muchachos, oigan, pasado mañana hay que hacer un picnic en la playa para festejar nuestra libertad- propuso Zatanna.

-Y sólo por lo contenta que voy a estar, prepararé un pastel para comerlo allá- prometió Megan, ilusionada con la idea de descansar y divertirse un poco.

-Sí, y cuando obscurezca regresamos a la base y ahí que continúe la fiesta- complementó Artemis, contagiándose del positivismo de Miss Martian.

-Pero primero dejamos a Robin hackear las computadoras para que no llame ni entre ningún miembro de la Liga- contribuyó Roy- excepto Billy, él está invitado-

Sus compañeras asintieron con la cabeza. El pobre de Billy no tenía la culpa de lo que esos sádicos de la Liga planeaban hacer, y no merecía tampoco ser excluido por acciones ajenas a él. Sólo él, de entre todo ese grupo de Superheroes adultos, los comprendía a ellos y el por qué no podían dejar ir sus vacaciones de ese modo.

Cuando Megan y Zatana ya se habían ido, Artemis tomó el teléfono de la casa y comenzó a marcar el número de su casa.

-Llamaré a mi mamá para decirle que voy a dormir aquí- le avisó a Roy, quien sólo asintió levemente. Cuando Artemis se convirtió en su protegida, Oliver y Dinah le habían acondicionado y decorado una alcoba en la mansión Queen por si alguna vez se le ofrecía a la arquera. Artemis se había quedado varias veces ya, e incluso tenía ropa y objetos de aseo allí.

Esa noche los miembros del equipo procuraron descansar bien para rendir mejor la mañana siguiente. Incluso Conner y Dick, quienes, si bien no estuvieron presentes en la reunión, sabían que el equipo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

*Mañana siguiente, en casa de Wonder Woman*

El gentil sol mañanero dejaba entrar luminosos rayos por la ventana de la habitación, mientras dos pequeñas niñas dormían con la paz de dos angelitos. Todo era paz y tranquilidad… tal vez demasiada…

De pronto, las dos se levantaron de un salto, al escuchar cinco fuertes golpes a la puerta.

-Niñas, levántense ya, el día acaba de comenzar- canturreó la molestamente feliz voz de Diana.

Donna frunció el ceño, sólo su hermana podía encargarse de que el despertar fuera el momento más aterrador de su día. Cassie, por otro lado, ya se había levantado de la cama y corrió a uno de los baños a ducharse, no sin antes revisar que su vestimenta para el día se encontrara en perfecto orden.

-Pero qué flojera- musitó, observando el pulcro comportamiento de su hermanita, para después ella misma levantarse y dirigirse desanimadamente a otro baño. Definitivamente, las vacaciones no estaban hechas para madrugar.

En el camino fue detenida por su hermana mayor.

-Dona- jadeó atónita- te ves horrible-

Aquello sólo logró que la niña la mirara más feo, haciéndola rectificar en sus palabras.

-No, no, no, no me refiero a eso, es sólo que… no te ves…- pensó Wonder Woman con esmero, pero fue interrumpida por Cassie, quien salió sonriendo del baño, perfectamente lista y deslumbrante para su primer día.

-¡Así!- exclamó como si acabase de tener una epifanía- justo así. No te ves así-

-¿Ridícula por querer perder mis vacaciones?- replicó, levantando una ceja.

-Invertir, no perder, querida- le corrigió Diana, aún demasiado contenta para el gusto de su hermana pequeña, quien gruñó por lo bajo, reanudando su caminar. No le gustaba ni ir a la escuela en días de clase, ¿por qué en verano sería diferente? Bueno, sólo quizás había una razón. Ese Batiniño, Jason o algo así, le había parecido un poco interesante, pero siempre podían reunirse ahí mismo en las tardes, para conocerse mejor no era necesario que fuese durante las mañanas y en clases de un raro curso de verano.

*En casa de Superman*

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por todo :) por favor háganme saber que opinan, ya sea por review o PM. Me es muy útil y me ayuda a escribir más! **

*En casa de Superman*

Conner dormía plácidamente, ajeno a toda preocupación mientras disfrutaba de su merecido descanso.

El día anterior, apenas salió de Happy Harbor, Clark lo había llevado a casa de sus abuelos, donde tuvo que limpiar todo el excremento de cada animal de la granja, y tenían MUCHOS animales. Todo eso sin usar sus superpoderes, lo peor es que no podía hacer trampa porque su abuelo le había estado acompañando durante la mañana- lo cual no le molestaba. Jonathan Kent era una de las pocas personas con las que podía charlar ininterrumpidamente durante horas y horas- y Clark durante la tarde. Como un extra, su padre llevaba consigo a "la reportera", como Conner la llamaba.

Al principio, trató de ignorarla, pero después lo recordó: era imposible.

Cada gesto de asco que hacía, esa mujer lo fotografiaba "disimuladamente", para después anotar algo en esa mentada libretita suya. Con su super vista, Conner alcanzó a leer el título al inicio de la hoja: "La reacción de los adolescentes rebeldes ante las represalias de las figuras de autoridad". Bien, aquello era el colmo.

No obstante, parecía misión de Superman cerrar su horrible día con broche de oro. Ya entrada la noche su abuela les llamó a cenar, lo cual era perfecto, ¡se moría de hambre!. La comida, como toda la que preparaba Martha Kent, estaba deliciosa. Sin embargo, lo que todo mundo esperaba apenas estaba por llegar.

-Qué bueno que te gustó la comida, cariño- le sonrió dulcemente a su nieto- Y te vas a poner muy contento, déjame servirte el postre, te preparé…- antes de que pudiera continuar, su hijo la interrumpió abruptamente, pausando de repente su charla con Lois.

-No, Ma, está bien, Conner no va a comer postre- La mandíbula de Conner casi llega al piso, ¿qué?, ¿había escuchado bien? Su padre no podía estar hablando enserio. De acuerdo, en ese momento pudo haber hasta llorado, ¡negarle a alguien la comida de Martha Kent era crueldad pura!

Sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima cuando su abuela intercedió rápidamente por él.

-Clark Joseph Kent, ¿a qué te refieres con que mi nieto no comerá del postre que hice pensando precisamente en él?- le riñó.

-Ma, está castigado, le avisé que perdería ciertos privilegios- le explicó Clark- y si no cumplo con mi palabra jamás me respetará-

-¡No cumplas, te respeto, te respeto!- imploró Conner, frenéticamente.

-Clark, no seas tan duro con el pobre chico- intervino su abuelo.

-Pa, no estoy siendo duro- se defendió Clark- pero Conner tiene que aprender que a los padres no se les engaña, no se debe escapar de la casa ni utilizar las mentiras para ello, y que las….-Superman parecía tener problemas para expresar esa idea en especial-….pijamadas mixtas (incluso si son de sólo dos personas, hijo)- finalmente masculló-no son una opción.-

Sus abuelos se quedaron atónitos, y Conner no los culpaba; su padre lo hacía sonar como todo un promiscuo delincuente juvenil.

Justo entonces llegó a sus fosas nasales el glorioso olor a pay de manzana de Martha Kent, y todo se volvió aún más trágico para él.

Clark, por su parte, echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared de la cocina.

-Woow, ya es muy tarde- con la velocidad de Superman recogió los platos de Lois, Conner y el suyo y los lavó, junto con los demás trastes sucios, para después guardar todo en su lugar- Ma, Pa, nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir, muchas gracias y disfruten el postre, lamento que te hayas molestado en hacerlo, Ma- se despidió, dándole a cada uno un abrazo.

Martha Kent le ofreció a Lois un trozo, pero ella se excusó, alegando que ya había comido demasiado y no había sitio para más. Lois se despidió también, agradeciéndoles su amabilidad a los padres de su novio. Conner se quedó en su sitio, perplejo e indignado. Clark se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Despídete de tus abuelos, Conner, ya es tarde y a los tres nos espera un gran día por delante-

-¡No!- espetó, saliendo de su asombro.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó Clark, mirándolo fijamente.

-Que no. No quiero irme. Y no es justo que no pueda comer el postre que hizo mi abuela, es decir, ¡pasé todo el día recogiendo mierda!- bramó, furioso. Todo el asunto le parecía una completa exageración.

Superman no dijo nada. Sin previo aviso agarró a Conner por la oreja y lo llevó jalando hasta la puerta, donde volteó a ver a sus padres.

-Lamento mucho que hayan presenciado este tipo actitud, llamaré cuando lleguemos a casa- se disculpó por su hijo, quien se quejaba de dolor con incoherencias como que le iba a arrancar la oreja. Clark lo hizo subir al auto y después fue a abrirle la puerta a Lois. Todo el camino hasta la casa de la reportera transcurrió en completo silencio. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que había entrado sana y salva, Clark miró a Conner por el espejo retrovisor, evidentemente molesto. Conner también lo miró molesto.

-No me mires así, joven, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, verdad?- le reprendió.

-Sí, casi me arrancas la oreja- contestó irrespetuoso.

-No; acabas de hacer un berrinche bastante infantil. ¿Todo por qué? Por pastel- continuó regañándole.

-Si somos justos, era pay, no pastel- corrigió Conner, aunque ya no sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo como en la casa de sus abuelos.

-Oh, pay, eso lo cambia todo- bufó sarcásticamente su padre.

Conner trató de no escucharlo, pero es que cuando Clark lo dijo de ese modo sí había sonado un tanto estúpido.

-Y obviamente sigues castigado, y será así hasta nuevo aviso-

Clark continuó hablando y hablando durante todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a su casa y Conner se fue directo a la cama, con una jaqueca insoportable.

Ahora que se encontraba dormido no tenía que pensar en nada ni preocuparse. Todo estaba tan tranquilo…

-Arriba, Conner- irrumpió en la habitación un entusiasta Clark Kent, sin preocuparse por no hacer mucho ruido.

Se acercó al adolescente y le movió un poco el hombro para que se despertara.

-Conner, hijo, ya es de día y hoy hay mucho que hacer- siguió insistiendo, caminando hacia la ventana.

Conner se quejó, refunfuñando y sin hacer ademán alguno de levantarse.

-No, sin rezongar, va a ser un largo día, así que es mejor comenzar a sacarle provecho desde temprano- dicho esto y sin previo aviso, abrió las cortinas de par en par.

Conner emitió un sonido bastante parecido a un siseo cuando los rayos de sol lo cegaron sin piedad, y se tapó por completo con la manta.

-Nada de eso, ¿qué pasó con ese ánimo? No es el indicado para iniciar un día brillante-

Conner rodó los ojos ante la antipática broma. Brillante. Rayos de sol. "Ja Ja Ja, muy diertido, deberías hacerte socio del Joker" pensó con sarcasmo, mientras se levantaba de mala gana. Apenas se encontraba desemperezándose cuando volvió a escuchar a Clark, desde la cocina, gritándole que se apurara a hacer su cama para que fuera a desayunar de una vez.

Conner entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo deseos homicidas, pero comenzando a hacer la cama de todos modos.

-Odio las mañanas- farfulló entre dientes.

*En casa de Batman*

…...


	10. Chapter 10

*En casa de Batman*

Dick dormía plácidamente, casi sonriendo en sueños. La cómoda cama era justo ahora su posesión más preciada. Si no fuera por los repentinos, frenéticos y potentes golpes en la puerta, pudiese haber dormido todo el largo día.

Dick se despertó aceleradamente, casi saltando en la cama, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién podría tratarse y se volvió a acostar, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, emitiendo gimoteos de desesperación. Su familia era tan subnormal.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió al recibir una patada. El atacante se dirigió hasta la cama y levantó al pobre adolescente por el cuello de la camiseta con el símbolo de Superman que usaba de pijama.

Frunciendo el ceño, Dick se quitó la almohada de la cara y la arrojó de vuelta a la cama. Al parecer, alguien había amanecido del lado izquierdo de la cama, pensó mientras aún medio dormido volteaba de nuevo frente a él. Lo que vió le hizo gritar, sintiéndose asustado y bastante tonto a la vez. Ver a Bruce Wayne no hubiera causado impresión alguna en él, pero encontrarse cara a cara con Batman no era de las primeras cosas que a alguien le gustaría ver recién despertándose.

-¿Qué, Dick?- le preguntó molesto.

-Nada, lo siento, sólo me sorprendió el traje. Tu obscura alma y el traje de Batman juntos contrastan demasiado con esta bella mañana- respondió molesto de que Bruce estuviera molesto. No había nada peor que un Bruce molesto, eso implicaba entrenamiento extra, estudio extra, silencio extra, en fin, implicaba un montón de cosas… pues….. molestas, ¡un montón de cosas molestas!

Bruce frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos y lo soltó, dejándolo caer de nuevo en la cama.

-Caray, ¿y a qué le debemos ese buen humor mañanero tuyo?- le cuestionó sarcásticamente.

Bruce le miró más feo aún, logrando un verdadero aspecto amenazante. "Si las miradas mataran" pensó Richard, recapacitando que tal vez aquél no era el omento idóneo para bromear.

-Prepárate para ir a clases- fue su única respuesta en una voz tan monótona como firme- Me voy a cambiar y ya más tarde me volveré a poner el traje. Si así reaccionaste tú que me ves en él a diario, imagina tus pobres hermanos-

Dick hizo lo que se le ordenó, aunque aún sentía curiosidad del origen del horrible estado de ánimo de Bruce. Sabía que su padre no era el Rey de la alegría y la felicidad, pero no llegaba a ser nivel Grinch todos los días ni por cualquier cosa. Sin embargo no se impacientó, lo sabría tarde o temprano, ya se enteraría.

Bruce, por su parte, refunfuñó todo el camino al cuarto de Tim. Justo acababa de cambiarse a ropa civil y no estaba de ánimos para tonterías, ojalá Tim mostrara más disposición que la del día anterior.

Tocó la puerta de la alcoba de su hijo y al no escuchar respuesta decidió entrar, lo cual hizo sigilosamente, con mucho cuidado.

Tim aún dormía tranquilamente, así que Bruce le sacudió un poco el hombro.

-Tim, ya levántate- le dijo con voz suave. El niño gimió con pesadez.

-No- suplicó.

-Sí- y con eso Bruce lo sentó en la cama, para después sentarse también él.

Tim se recargó contra Bruce, acurrucándose en él y Bruce no tuvo el corazón para tratarlo descargar su mal humor contra él. Su pequeño hijo no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Vamos, Tim, prepárate para ir a clases- le pidió más tranquilo que cuando había hablado con Richard. Tim hizo un mohín, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza, lo cual le resultó a Bruce sumamente extraño.

-¿Y por qué tan obediente? Si es que se puede saber- inquirió, sinceramente extrañado.

-Bueno, si es cierto que no quiero ir. Voy a la escuela todo el año y saco buenas notas, no veo por qué tengo que ir también en vacaciones- medio reclamó.

Bruce apenas iba a responderle que porque era una enriquecedora experiencia que debían de aprovechar, cuando Tim volvió a hablar.

-Pero ayer decidí que puede que no sea tan malo-

-Pues no. ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

Tim le sonrió.

-Que vamos a estar más tiempo contigo, papá-

Si hubieran estado ahí las superheroínas- o Dick- hubieran emitido un gran AAAAAWWWW. Bruce sonrió también, incapaz de resistir la ternura y el amor incondicional de Tim. Tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo abrazó muy fuerte, dándole un beso en la frente. Su hijo envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Caballero de la Noche. Tim era de todos sus hijos el que menos peleaba con él, el que lo perdonaba casi inmediatamente cuando cometía errores y el que decía más cosas que lo conmovieran. Bruce no era un padre perfecto y lo sabía, estaba muy lejos de ello, y por eso se consideraba en extremo afortunado por tener a esos 4 increíbles niños en su vida.

-Los quiero demasiado, Tim, a ti y a tus hermanos los amo muchísimo- le dijo aun sonriendo.

Sin embargo, la inoportuna voz de una mujer los interrumpió.

-Amado mío- le llamó, y Bruce no pudo evitar exhalar un frustrado suspiro de exasperación.

Talia Al Ghul se asomó por la puerta, sonriendo al encontrar a su "amado". Bruce, dándose por vencido en su intento de pretender que no Talia no estaba allí, liberó renuentemente a Tim. Cuando el niño la vio se puso nervioso. Aquella mujer no le gustaba mucho que digamos, era algo extraña.

-Voy a prepararme para las clases- le avisó a su padre y corrió a ducharse.

Talia arqueó una ceja al niño y después regresó su atención al padre de su hijo.

-Nuestro hijo se niega a quedarse a solas conmigo y Pennyworth tiene otros asuntos que atender- le explicó.

Bruce se dirigió a la cocina, donde Damian se encontraba desayunando y se sentó frente a él. Le echó un vistazo al niño, sintiendo un poco de lástima por su situación. Hace no más de un año Talia había llegado de pronto, llevando a un niño con ella. Así fue como Bruce y Damian fueron presentados, resultando en un atónito Batman que no tenía ni idea que Talia tuviera un hijo, y mucho menos un hijo de ellos dos. No obstante, cuando Talia accidentalmente mencionó que Damian estaba entrenando con la Liga de las Sombras, Bruce se puso furioso, alegando que Talia era irresponsable y desalmada, y que de ahora en adelante Damian estaría bajo su custodia.

Lo que Bruce no entendía era como a veces Talia llegaba inesperadamente y entraba a la casa sin reparo alguno, con la intención de visitar a su hijo. Sin embargo, esto pasaba Muy raramente y en cada visita Damian se mostraba más renuente a verla.

-Damian…- Bruce comenzó, tratando de lograr que aceptara hablar un poco con ella. Él sabía que el niño aún quería a Talia, después de todo ella era su madre y lo crió hasta los 5 años, amándolo a su modo.

-No, padre-

-Yo tengo que ir a despertar a tus hermanos, no puedo quedarme aquí- intentó excusarse.

Su hijo- quien justo había terminado su plato- lo miró con ojos implorantes y levantó los brazos para ser cargado.

Bruce negó con la cabeza, derrotado, y caminó hacia él para alzarlo, apoyando el peso de Damian en el lado derecho de su cadera.

-Si quieres estar con él y quizás mantener una conversación, Talia, vas a tener que acompañarnos- le informó, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Talia suspiró y negó con la cabeza. El padre de su hijo lo estaba malcriando, y realmente deseaba que no fuera un mal hábito de su amado.

Bruce tocó la puerta de la habitación de Jason, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Volvió a tocar, esta vez más decidido. Al no recibir respuesta de nuevo, entró de todas formas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y los PM, es lindo saber si la historia está gustando o no **** Por favor sigan opinando, les digo porque a veces decido esperar hasta tener más opiniones antes de poner un capítulo nuevo. **

Bruce tocó la puerta de la habitación de Jason, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Volvió a tocar, esta vez más decidido. Al no recibir respuesta de nuevo, entró de todas formas.

Una vez ahí, no le gustó nada lo que encontró. Juguetes tirados por todas partes, ropa sucia en el piso, cajones de los muebles abiertos y puertas del armario abiertas. Lo que menos fue de su agrado era un Jason que, sentado en la cama, le miraba desafiante con el ceño fruncido. Ya se había bañado y puesto ropa limpia, pero algo le decía a Bruce que no por ello iba a ser sencillo sacar a Jason de su recámara.

Bruce comenzó a contar mentalmente desde ese momento, practicando de una vez su paciencia, pues estaba seguro de que más pronto de lo que esperaba necesitaría guardar la calma.

-Jason…- comenzó, haciendo un muy buen trabajo con eso de la paciencia.

-No voy a ir- le cortó petulante.

¡Al diablo la paciencia! ¡¿Quién rayos necesitaba guardar la calma?! ¡Seguro que él no! ¡Él era Batman, el Caballero de la Noche!

-No me interrumpas, y menos con ese tono, joven- le advirtió peligrosamente, bajando a Damian- hijo, ve a darte una ducha en lo que yo hablo con tu hermano- le dijo al pequeño de 6 años.

Damian estuvo bastante tentado a responder que Todd y él no estaban relacionados genéticamente, y que por lo tanto, no eran hermanos, pero se abstuvo al escuchar el tono de su padre de "Estoy desafiando mis límites, no me vayas a contradecir". En lugar de decir lo que pensaba dio media vuelta y obedeció.

Jaon también notó el tonito de furia en la voz de Batman y sonrió un poco con aires de superioridad, como si de un reto se tratase. Todos sabían cómo se ponía Bruce cuando Talia estaba alrededor. Aún no la perdonaba por no haberle dicho antes de su hijo, por exponer a Damian a presenciar asesinatos, conductas despiadadas, torturas y sólo Dios sabe qué otras cosas habrá visto el pequeño demonio. Quizás si lograba enfadar a Bruce lo suficiente, su padre se hartaría de él y lo dejaría quedarse en casa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi tono?- replicó Jason, burlón-¿Suena tan diabólico, frío e infernal como el tuyo de Batman?-

La mandíbula de Bruce casi llega al piso, ¿acaso lo acababa de insultar su hijo de doce años? Esto tenía que ser una broma, y una de muy mal gusto.

-¿Qué, no podemos hablar de cosas del trabajo frente a las visitas?- siguió de insolente, señalando a Talia con la cabeza- a fin de cuentas ella ya lo sabe, digo, se acostaron, ¿no? De ahí salió el pequeño engendro del demonio- comentó casualmente.

-Suficiente- espetó Bruce- ya me cansé de tus groserías-

Fue cuando Bruce Wayne comenzó a dar grandes zancadas en su dirección que Jason se dio cuenta de que su plan había fallado. Trató de retroceder en la cama, pero Bruce lo atrapó del antebrazo y lo acercó, poniéndolo de pie para poder verlo bien a los ojos.

-Basta de esto, Jason, quiero que te prepares para ir a clases, porque vas a ir- le avisó, jalándolo para que bajase de la cama.

En su desesperación, Jason notó que la enorme cabecera de su cama tenía una especie de gruesa columna en cada extremo, y aprovechó cuando estaba siendo jalado por ahí para aferrarse a una de éstas con su brazo libre, enrollando también sus piernas alrededor.

Bruce rodó los ojos ante en infantil intento de faltar a clases y soltó su brazo, enderezándose para advertirle que parara ya su acto. Al parecer fue un gran error el haberlo liberado, ya que Jason inmediatamente lo usó para agarrarse mejor al mueble. Pero cuando Bruce se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, Jason ya estaba bien adherido.

Gruñendo por lo bajo se acercó de nuevo y con las dos manos trató de quitar al chico de ahí, jalándolo.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó.

-Ah, no ¡Eso sí que no!, vas s ir tú también y punto- le contestó autoritariamente.

-¡NO!, ¡NO QUIERO IR!- gritaba a todo pulmón, en plena rabieta.

Talia se acercó y Jason decidió aprovechar y darle una patada, pero, inexplicablemente para Jason, Talia atrapó su pie en el aire y le sujetó el tobillo, inmovilizándolo.

El rostro de Bruce se iluminó al instante.

- ¡Excelente, Talia!, no lo sueltes, por favor- le pidió, casi rogándole- Voy a tirar de él de nuevo, si pudieras sostener ese pie y al mismo tiempo jalar el otro…-

Bruce rodeó la cintura de Jason con la mano izquierda, mientras Talia se las ingeniaba para tener en su poder los 2 pies del muchacho y, a pesar de que el chico lucho contra ello todo lo que pudo, perdió la batalla, pues Bruce utilizó su mano libre para quitar el último brazo que mantenía en contacto a Jason con la seguridad de su cama. Cuando lo tuvo en su poder, Bruce cargó a Jason bajo el brazo, de manera que el niño sólo podía ver la espalda de su padre si levantaba la mirada.

-¡JA, te tengo! Gracias, Talia, puedes soltarlo ya- le agradeció Bruce, sinceramente- Disculpa, pero ¿podrías adelantarte a desayunar?-

Una vez que Talia salió, Brucele dio a Jason tres pesadísimas palmadas, quién no pudo evitar gritar con cada una, más que nada porque no se lo esperaba. Después lo cargó bien, apoyándolo en su cadera.

-No, Jason, no me mires así. Tú sabías que no era un buen momento y decidiste hacer una rabieta sin sentido. Vamos a desayunar, que aún falta una hora- Jason resopló, todavía de malas, pero sin ganas de otras palmadas. Las "clases" hoy comenzaban a las 8:30 a.m. (porque era el primer día), en realidad faltaba una hora y media, pero Batman tenía que llegar 30 malditos minutos antes. Bruce comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cocina, aun llevando a Jason.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Bruce dejó bajar a Jason, quien de todos modos no se separó de él. No se sentía que fuese la mejor idea ir sólo por ahí cuando la "Talia" esa andaba por ahí.

Bruce y Talia tomaron asiento y Jason se sentó entre los dos, sin poder resistir la oportunidad de arruinarle la mañana a alguien.

-Ay, ¿estorbo?- preguntó con falsa inocencia en la voz, mirando a Talia con una pequeña, pero muy bien disimulada, sonrisa maligna- disculpa-

Bruce no fue capaz de retener una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud; le debía una a Jason, pensó mientras le revolvía el cabello con cariño.

Lo que más se lamentaba Jason es que Alfred probablemente no se querría sentar a desayunar con ellos, debido al profundo desagrado que sentía por Talia. Hace algunos meses, por fin habían convencido a Alfred de por lo menos sentarse a la mesa con ellos dos comidas a día (Alfred sólo aceptó dos, aunque muy renuentemente, ya que, según él, no era correcto) y no hacía falta decir que los niños estaban más que felices; ¡Alfred era como un abuelo para ellos! Jason, por ejemplo, le contaba de todo, era educado con él y se ofrecía a ayudarle. Los niños lo querían tanto, que funcionaba de una manera muy simple: Alfred lo quiere, Alfred lo tiene. Nadie podía decirle que no ni desafiarle.

Pronto todos se reunieron en la mesa, listos para comenzar, excepto Damian, quien ya había desayunado y sólo les hacía compañía, con un vaso de jugo de naranja frente a él.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta y Dick se levantó corriendo a abrir.

-Dick, ¿quién es?- le gritó Bruce, ansioso por terminar de una vez.

-Soy yo, detective- Bruce casi se atraganta con el tocino que tenía en la boca y Talia sonrió al ver a su padre de pie en la puerta de la cocina, junto a un atónito Dick. Damian sólo observó con interés, esperando las reacciones de todos.

-¿Ra's?- finalmente articuló Bruce- lo que me faltaba, el suegro inmortal- masculló sonando cansado.

Jason soltó una risita disimulada, chocando puños con un serio Bruce Wayne.

-No hay necesidad de eso- respondió el líder de la Liga de las Sombras, sonando algo ofendido.

-La última vez que estuviste en mi casa trataste de destruirla- le recordó Bruce, estoicamente.

-Eso era para un bien mayor, mi intención u objetivo final nunca ha sido hacer al mal a nadie-

-¿Qué no tú y tu montón de malvados villanos locos han tratado de desaparecernos al equipo y a mí'- le cuestionó Dick, levantando inquisitivamente la ceja.

-Mira, niño, hay que aprender a separar los negocios de la familia, y además dije "final", desaparecerlos era sólo un paso más en el proceso- se defendió, fulminándolo con la mirada y apuntándole con el dedo índice, como diciendo "cállate o muere". Después se acercó a Bruce- He venido a visitar a mi nieto. Me he tomado la libertad de traerle obsequios a él y a sus hermanos-

-Oh, gracias, no debiste, que amable de tu parte. Muchachos, agradezcan y no toquen aún esos obsequios, que los voy a examinar más tarde para verificar que no sean bombas o algo así. Bueno, ¿por qué no te quedas a desayunar?, tú sabes, ya que estás en mi cocina- le invitó- saluden niños-

Se escucharon tres apáticos "Hola" y un apático "Hola abuelo", tan apáticos, fríos y desprovistos de emociones que casi hacen llorar de orgullo al Caballero de la Noche.

Ra's al Ghul se sentó, pensando que quizás visitar a esa hora había sido mala idea, ahora no había modo de zafarse de tener que pasar tiempo con los otros tres horribles niños. Lo peor era que su buena educación no le permitía simplemente decir aquello en voz alta.

-Tim, suelta mi brazo, necesito esa mano para comer- le gritó Dick, harto.

-¿comes con las manos? ¡Asco!- replicó Tim, sin soltarlo.

-Eugh, Grayson. Era consciente de tu falta de intelecto, pero no de tu falta de higiene- le criticó Damian, y antes de que Dick se diera cuenta, ya no tenía que defenderse de uno sino de dos.

Entonces Jason comenzó a cantar: "Dick come con las manos, Dick come con las manos" una y otra vez, a lo que pronto se unieron Tim y Damian, quienes en un extraño, extraño, extrañísimo momento de camaradería se miraron y rieron de su hermano mayor.

Dick no sabía si enojarse con ellos o alegrarse consigo mismo por promover la "unión" entre sus hermanitos, así que prefirió hundirse en su asiento y mover la comida del plato con sus utensilios, frunciendo el ceño, mientras los niños cantaban y cantaban sin parar.

Aquello era demasiado para Ra's al Ghul, quien ya podía sentir su sien lista para explotar.

-Eres viejo- le dijo de pronto Jason, dejando de cantar.

-No lo soy-

-Sí, tienes como 400 años, ¿no?- aportó Tim, curioso.

-técnicamente, pero…-

- los números son absolutos, abuelo, 400 es una cantidad grande- interfirió Damian.

-Pero el tiempo es relativo y…-

-¿Eres mayor que Bruce?- le preguntó Dick, con indiferencia.

-Lo soy. Sin embargo…-

-Entonces eres muy viejo- le volvió a interrumpir Dick.

-¿Viejo? ¡Qué va!- exclamó Jason- eso ya es ser anciano-

-No soy un anciano, dirijo un ejército Ninja, ¿te parece eso de anciano, mocoso impertinente?-

-¿Y no te preguntan esos ninjas si necesitas ayuda para subir las escaleras?- sonrió Richard.

-¡Detective! Te exijo que silencies a estos monstruos- espetó sin poder aguantarlo por mucho más tiempo.

-¡Sí!, ¡Somos Monstruos, como en Monsters Inc!- gritó Tim, emocionado. ¡Él y Damian amaban esa película! Dick y Jason también, pero no lo admitían tan abiertamente.

Los dos niños menores se pusieron felices a rugir, imitando a los asustadores, provocando que Ra's frunciera el ceño.

-¡NO! Era un insulto, ¡no se diviertan!- vociferó, pero los Batichicos lo ignoraban, aun rugiendo.

-Entonces no tengo por qué ir hoy. Mis calificaciones no importan, si de todas maneras puedo entrar a Monsters University- musitó Jason, pero fue silenciado por una Mega BatiMirada.

-¿No te gusta también la película de los Hombres X?- le preguntó Dick al anciano.

-No, ¿y cómo que "también"?- articuló, exasperado.

-Te gusta Monsters Inc.- explicó Damian.

-No es verdad- se defendió Ra's al Ghul.

-Tú acabas de decirnos que sí- lo contradijo Tim.

-No lo hice, yo dije que….-

-Debe ser cuestión de mala memoria, ya saben, por la edad- sugirió Jason, sonando bastante serio.

El líder de la Liga de las Sombras gruñó completamente desesperado, dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa. ¡Los minutos pasaban tan lentamente en aquella horrible casa!

-¡A mí sí me gusta la película de los Hombres X, Cyclops es mi favorito!- comentó Richard.

-Nah, Wolverine es el mejor- le dijo Jason.

-Magneto lo es- se opuso Tim.

-Havok gana- apuntó Damian, bastante firme al respecto.

-Aw, Havok es el hermanito menor de Cyclops, como tú y yo pequeño D- sonrió Dick, revolviendo el cabello de Damian, quien le dio un manazo para apartarlo, pero cuando Dick quiso chocar puños con él, no lo despreció y chocó su pequeño puno con el de Richard.

El abuelo de Damian moría por largarse, nisiquiera le interesaba la conversación de esos chiquillos, ¿quiénes demonios eran Havok, Cyclops, Wolverine, Magneto o esas rarezas de las que hablaban?.

Para fortuna de Ra's, el desayuno terminó pronto, con lo cual él y su hija Talia pudieron despedirse (Talia le dio un beso a Damian en la frente antes de salir de la mansión, a lo que Jason puso mala cara y Dick hizo un "Eugh" en voz baja para que ni Talia ni Damian lo escuchasen)y tan sólo unos momentos después los niños ya estaban subiendo al Batimovil.

-Aguarden, ¿fueron todos ustedes al baño? No vayan a querer ir camino al cuartel-

-¡Aw, Batman, vamos!- se quejó Dick.

-¿Fueron o no?- preguntó de nuevo.

Damian puso mala cara y Tim no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

-Richard, acompáñalos- le ordenó su mentor.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Por quejumbroso y poco precavido, ¿qué tal si no les pregunto y tus pobres hermanos se pasan todo el camino con ganas de usar el baño?- le contestó.

Dick bajó del auto refunfuñando, lo cual a Bruce no le pareció pero decidió ignorarlo.

*En casa de Green Arrow*

…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Tanto tiempo sin actualizar! Tengo que ser más constante D: y enserio, mil disculpas a ****acarlalala****, que te había prometido el nuevo capítulo para antes ): pero la verdad es que no pude. **

**Freewritter007, por favor no tardes con tu historia, que está muy buena e interesante! **

**Como siempre, les pido que porfavor dejen muchísimos reviews o PM, ya que me inspiran bastante y siempre es muy lindo saber qué opinan (: Por favor, lean y díganme que opinan de mi otra historia "****Absent****", que me gustaría mucho saber qué les parece, Gracias! **

*En casa de Green Arrow*

Oliver apagó la estufa sonriente, admirando su gran trabajo preparando el desayuno. Aunque, claro, un par de omelets no eran la tarea más complicada, sino levantar a los chicos, eso sí que sería todo un reto, incluso a pesar del enorme entusiasmo que ambos habían mostrado la noche anterior, los dos odiaban madrugar.

Reunió valor y subió las escaleras, caminando hasta las puertas de los jóvenes arqueros.

La primera puerta era la de Roy, la cual golpeó bruscamente sin reparo alguno unas cuatro o cinco veces para que no pudiese ignorarlo tan fácilmente.

-¡Roy, es tarde, ya levántate o no vas a alcanzar a desayunar!- gritó, acercándose a la siguiente puerta y tocándola unas tres veces gentilmente-Artemis, princesa, ya es de día y el desayuno está en la mesa- hecho eso, se alejó, satisfecho con su trabajo.

Roy gruño por lo bajo, mientras refunfuñaba con su cabeza escondida bajo la almohada, deseando que sólo estuviese en una pesadilla y que no fuese en realidad el día que tendría que estar con Oliver desde que terminaran las "clases" de ese ridículo proyecto. Dejó pasar como cinco minutos antes de hacerse a la idea de que aquello era bastante real y que tendría que levantarse pronto si es que quería ganarle el baño a Artemis, ya que el suyo no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que los chicos y él metieron un montón de fuegos artificiales y pusieron una camarita en una esquina del techo, perfectamente posicionada para ver cómo resultaba su pequeño show de luces.

El joven sonrió levemente con el recuerdo; eso sí que había estado divertido.

En fin, su baño aun no funcionaba correctamente y el de Oliver no era una opción, simplemente no lo era…

*Flashback*

-Por fin podemos pasar tiempo a solas- suspiró Dinah, acurrucada contra Oliver, quien la atrajo más hacia sí.

-Sí, el día de hoy fue muy agotador, pero al menos ahora podemos relajarnos tú y yo, Pretty Bird-

No hace falta decir que ninguno de los dos lucía "decente" o con ropas, en todo caso. Se sonrieron entre sí con picardía, listos para olvidarse de todo, cuando de pronto alguien tocó la puerta impacientemente.

-¡Oliver, necesito entrar, es urgente!- le apresuró Artemis.

-Oh, Dios, ¿qué hacemos?, ¿qué hacemos?- repetía Oliver, entrando en pánico.

-¡No pueden vernos así!- Dinah le tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndolo- ¡Ver a tus padres en estas… circunstancias puede ser traumatizante! –

-¿Para los adolescentes?-

-¡Para cualquiera!-

-¡Ollie, voy a entrar!- le avisó su protegida, haciendo que Dinah saltase de la cama con un la agilidad y el sigilo de una ninja y se escondiese debajo de esta, dejando a un nervioso Oliver Queen para tratar solo con la chica.

Artemis abrió la puerta con confianza y entró a la habitación.

-Artemis- Ollie rió nerviosamente, tapándose con las cobijas- ¿Qué sucede? Y por cierto, no que esté mal ni nada, pero ¿cómo entraste si la puerta tenía puesto el cerrojo?-

-El baño de mi habitación no funciona- le explicó- y entré usando esto- le mostró un incaible, que se volvió a poner en el cabello mientras caminaba en dirección al baño de Oliver.

-Ah, sólo eso- ¿enserio Dinah y él habían sido interrumpidos por algo tan simple?- ¿y el otro baño que a veces utilizan Roy y tú?-

Artemis lo miró atónita, como si estuviese diciendo puros disparates.

-Ese está hasta el piso de abajo. No iré a obscuras, sola y de noche; todo eso junto sí que da miedo-

Dicho aquello, entró al baño, aun sin poder creer que Oliver no supiera por qué no había usado el otro, si todo era tan lógico en su cabeza.

Ollie suspiró de alivio mientras Dinah salía de debajo de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse. Su novio se levantó también para ayudarla a reunir sus cosas, cuando se abrió de pronto la puerta del baño.

-¿No tendrás otro jabón? Ese ya casi se acaba y- Artemis se calló, quedando en shock al verlos, sólo para proferir un grito desgarrador un par de segundos después, lo cual hizo que Dinah se pusiera roja de vergüenza.

-Artemis, no, esto no es lo que parece- Oliver intentó tranquilizarla para que no hiciera mucho ruido, ya era suficiente problema como para también tener que tratar con…

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?!-

"Perfecto, lo que faltaba", pensó sarcásticamente Green Arrow cuando su hijo entró a la habitación con su arco y flecha, listo para defender a su "hermana".

Roy los miró atónito antes de soltar sus armas, asqueado por completo y gritando también, aunque su grito fue muchísisisimo menos agudo y más corto que el de Artemis.

-¡AHHHH! ¡ASCO, ASCO, ASCO! ¡HE QUEDADO CIEGO Y CON TRAUMAS!- vociferó, tapándose los ojos.

Artemis corrió a su lado y lo abrazó asustadísima. Roy la abrazó también, para después echársela sobre el hombro y salir corriendo de ahí, gritando algo sobre horripilancias y faltas de pudor.

*Fin del Flashback*

-¡Eugh!- exclamó, recordando el penoso incidente.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó su ropa antes de salir de la recámara y bajar las escaleras en dirección al baño del primer piso.

Para desgracia de Roy, él no era el único dispuesto a ducharse allí; Artemis también caminaba por el corredor con paso decidido.

Una vez que estuvieron cara a cara, él le frunció el ceño, albergando la leve esperanza de intimidarla, en lo cual fracasó patéticamente, dado que Artemis le correspondió el gesto.

-¿QUÉ?- medio bramó, medio gruñó la chica, haciendo a Roy retroceder un poco. Miró fijamente a su compañera y tomó aire, reuniendo valor.


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLAAA! Gracias por sus valiosísimos reviews, ya saben, por favor dejen muchos más o PM ;) y pués: **

*******Lunalunase**** gracias por leer esta historia y Supernanny! Es genial que te gusten ambas! **

*******Ruphaay**** sí, el trauma ya nadie se los quita! **

*******5-STAR**** también gracias por tus reviews, es tan cool que leas en español y en inglés (: **

*******Connie1**** tu review número 50 significa mucho :D y que lindo que empatizaras con los pobres muchachos jajaja lo de Dinah y Oliver no es algo que puedas reprimir de la noche a la mañana. **

*******acarlalala**** a ti mucas gracias por leer y preguntarme acerca de tus dudas de la historia ;) y sí, me estoy desapareciendo mucho D: debo ser más constante. **

******* gracias por tus 2 reviews y por tenerme como autora favorita :3 ****! Claro que la seguiré. **

*******Gfhhgj**** estoy en eso (:**

*******M.J. West**** gracias por no abandonar mis historias y por extrañarme también jajaja :3 fue muy lindo de leer e intentaré no tardar tanto ya. **

*******dragonazabache**** gracias por siempre leer y dejar reviews, fuiste de los primeros en leer esta historia, gracias enserio. **

*******Roth-Grayson**** la verdad de los intereses amorosos pues sí habrá pero no creo que tanto, lo malo es que me gusta más la pareja de Wally y Artemis ): espero que aún así sigas leyendo Young Justice Summer Project. **

*******jessi patlan qué bueno que te haya gustado tanto! La verdad ni estaba segura de que el capítulo fuera bueno, y que haya hecho reír a tus primos también es genial! No les dirías que dejen reviews? Jajaja Ollie y Dinah son de los padres más entretenidos de Justice League. Deveras me alegró el día que me lo contaras ;) **

*******Katherine Valentine west**** muchas gracias por lo que dices de la historia, trato de que esté presentable, pero lo que tú le ves es conmovedor :3 trataré de seguir cumpliendo esas expectativas. **

***freewritter007 A ti muchisisisimas gracias :D me inspiran bastantísimo tus comentarios de la historia, tu eres muy buena escritora también, tus historias tienen una super redacción ;) y son divertidísimas. **

**PD: ACTUALIZO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE SI LEEN "ABSENT" Y ME DICEN QUÉ OPINAN (y también esta historia jajaja Soy adicta alos REVIEWS!) no sé si continuar****la o no ): ¿qué tal si no es tan buena? **

-La última vez te duchaste tú primero- habló por fin Roy.

-En efecto- respondió Artemis, sin ceder ni un poco.

-Es mi turno-

-¿Tu turno? ¿Tu turno?- repitió incrédula de que el otro arquero había utilizado un argumento tan inefectivo e infantil- Si crees en turnos, entonces permíteme darte un consejo, Roy Harper, puedes hacer fila, tomar un número, sentarte, leer un buen libro y esperar a que llegue tu dichoso turno de que me importe lo que opines-

De acuerdo, quizás eso había sonado un tanto agresivo, pero a esas tempranas horas de la mañana, a Artemis lo que menos le importaba era mantener una conversación educada con Roy.

-Bien, si la justicia significa tan poco para ti, podemos decidirlo de con la Ley del más fuerte- propuso, molesto- hacemos una carrera desde la entrada del baño hasta el muro de allá y luego de regreso, llevando cada quien sus pertenencias, para que así quien llegue primero entre apenas alcance la puerta-

Artemis volteó a ver el lejano muro y suspiró resignada, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ambos chicos se pusieron en posición y Roy no tardó mucho en dar la señal de salida.

Los dos comenzaron a correr, pero la pequeña diferencia es que Artemis corrió unos cinco pasos antes de regresar con la misma velocidad y encerrarse en el baño.

Roy, al escuchar el portazo, se detuvo en seco, sin poder creer que hubiese sido saboteado de una manera tan vil. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, no tardó en regresar al punto de inicio de la "competencia".

-¡Eso es una sinvergüenzada, "hermanita"!- gritó desde afuera del baño, articulando la última palabra con rabia.

Su ira incrementó al escuchar la respuesta a su histérico griterío.

-Pensé que habías dicho que se decidiría por la Ley del más fuerte, Roy. Bueno, ésta es, así que acostúmbrate- Artemis replicó con tranquilidad desde la ducha.

De puro coraje, comenzó a "tocar" (o más bien golpear) a la puerta con el puño derecho, tan absorto en ello que ni siquiera notó la presencia de Oliver acercándose molesto por el ruido tan temprano.

-¡Roy!- le riñó, tomándolo del brazo y separándolo de la puerta- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos sucede contigo?-

-¿Conmigo?- protestó, incrédulo- ¡Conmigo nada, pero con la mocosa esa quién sabe!- exclamó, tratando de zafar su brazo y acercarse de nuevo para golpear más la puerta, cosa que Oliver le impidió. Roy bufó, pensando "siempre tan oportuno, Ollie".

-Oye, oye, cálmate- le "sugirió fuertemente"- ¿se puede saber por qué la llamas así?- arqueó una ceja.

-Porque la muy escurridiza me engañó para bañarse primero- explicó con tanta rabia que hasta parecía que se hubiese golpeado el dedo chiquito del pié en una esquina o en algún mueble.

-¿Tanto por eso? Estoy seguro de que no tardará mucho tiempo- Ollie intentó ablandar la situación- ¿Verdad, princesa?- preguntó, un poco más alto para que Artemis le escuchase.

-Ni cinco minutos- contestó ella, sonriendo y cruzando los dedos mentalmente.

-¿Ves? No hay por qué armar tanto escándalo-

-Pero, Ollie…- esa condenada niña era una actriz de primera.

Oliver frunció el ceño, evidentemente cansado de aquella discusión, y le soltó. Roy se cruzó de brazos, inconforme con semejante injusticia.

-Sin peros, ¿no podemos empezar bien el día, aunque sea por una vez? Por favor, Roy, no quiero pleitos- sentenció- ¿entendido?- le miró fijamente hasta que el muchacho asintió, haciendo un mohín de puro coraje.

-Bien, recuerda que hoy es un gran día; las clases comienzan, ampliarás tus conocimientos y pasaremos el día juntos- sonrió Green Arrow.

Roy se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa; ninguna de aquellas "divertidas actividades" le llamaba la atención, pero en fin…

Oliver caminó rumbo a su estudio para trabajar en algunas cosas de la empresa antes de partir a la base, ya que él se había levantado temprano y estaba más que listo para irse de una buena vez. Roy aprovechó la oportunidad y dejó caer una última ráfaga de histéricos golpes sobre la puerta del baño, como en un intento bastante inútil de apresurar a Artemis, para después salir corriendo de ahí antes de que Oliver se enfadase de nuevo.

Está de más decir que Artemis se tomó mucho más de cinco minutos, y Roy se tuvo que apresurar demasiado para alcanzar a desayunar. Por suerte para él, todavía tenía mucho tiempo para ello cuando salió.

En la cocina se encontró con Artemis, quien le picaba a la comida con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, casi tarareando una canción mientras esperaba al otro joven. Roy la fulminó con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia la barra, tomaba su plato y se sentaba en la silla frente a la adolescente.

-Alguien no es una persona madrugadora- canturreó ella, sonriendo y fingiendo absoluto interés en su vaso de jugo de naranja.

Roy sólo la miró más feo, si es que aquello era posible, y empezó a comer.

-Ay, ya no seas tan malhumorado- puso los ojos en blanco al ver como Roy parecía tan poco dispuesto a olvidar pronto la situación- tengo una idea para relajarnos algo antes de comenzar con la estrategia-

Aquello llamó la atención del arquero, quien levantó la vista, ligeramente interesado.

-¿Y cuál es?-

-Juguemos a los retos- propuso- Tú sabes, como verdad o reto pero sin verdad, para aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo- le explicó.

-Bien, yo empiezo- sonrió el joveny Artemis asintió con la cabeza, para después tomar un sorbo de su vaso -Te reto a que le des un abrazo a la próxima persona que entre a la cocina y te niegues a soltarla-

Artemis se detuvo en seco, poniendo su vaso de nuevo en la mesa y mirando a Roy con ojos muy abiertos, poniéndose roja de vergüenza. Eso de demostrar emociones y ser afectuosa no era lo suyo.

-¡No!-

-Sí- replicó él.

-Pero eso incluye a personas que no están jugando, debe ser contra las reglas o algo así-

-No recuerdo que hayamos puesto reglas, aunque obviamente nada mortal o que atente contra el pudor, la dignidad o la salud mental- tembló un poco, recordando con asco la noche anterior.

Artemis no pudo replicar a esto, porque era verdad; habían cometido el error de no establecer reglas más específicas antes de comenzar a jugar oficialmente. Está bien, si así quería jugar Roy, adelante, pero él también pagaría muy caro su pequeño descuido.

-De acuerdo, cuando entre alguien lo abrazaré a muerte- acordó- Tu turno; te reto a que seas en verdad grosero con la segunda próxima persona que llegue aquí a la cocina, aunque claro, si son trabajadores o algo así no, ellos no tienen por qué sufrir tus majaderías-

A Roy se le cayó el tenedor de la impresión, al momento que sus ojos se abrían enormemente con incredulidad, ¿era eso enserio?.

-Define grosero- exigió, tratando de mantener la compostura y lucir estoico.

-Contestas de mala manera, hablas super sarcásticamente, haces comentarios mordaces, el kit completo. Pero mira, como soy buena haremos esto, no dices nada que pueda herir realmente los sentimientos de nadie, y todo se limita a palabras- sonrió.


	14. Chapter 14

**Muchisisisimas gracias a todos ustedes lectores por su apoyo ;) Enserio son lo mejor, sus comentarios me inspiran muchísimo a seguir escribiendo más y más. Y me sentía tan feliz que decidí escribir otro capítulo :D Ojalá les guste! Todo review o PM acerca de cualquiera de las 3 historias se agradece profundamente! **

-Contestas de mala manera, hablas super sarcásticamente, haces comentarios mordaces, el kit completo. Pero mira, como soy buena haremos esto, no dices nada que pueda herir realmente los sentimientos de nadie, y todo se limita a palabras- sonrió.

Roy tragó saliva, reuniendo valor. No había manera de que aquello terminase bien para él.

-¿Así que aceptas o eres un gallina?-

Roy frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada de muerte.

-Acepto- gruñó.

-Bien- sonrió Artemis. Llegar a los nervios de Roy era taaan fácil.

-Bien- dictaminó, echando humo por las orejas. Sin embargo, pronto sucedió algo que hizo que la sonrisa se borrara del rostro de Artemis y apareciera en el de Roy: Alguien tocó la puerta trasera, la que daba a la cocina.

Roy se levantó de golpe, con una sonrisa de satisfacción aún más ancha que la del Gato de Cheshire.

-¡Yo voy!- gritó, comenzando a correr hacia la puerta.

Ya estaba cerca, demasiado cerca… cuando una toalla de cocina se enredó alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo y jaló de éste hacia atrás, provocando que el chico cayera de bruces, golpeándose en la mandíbula.

-¡Joder!- maldijo, mirando a su atacante por sobre el hombro- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso, Artemis?!-

-Oh, lo siento- exclamó con exagerado falso pesar- ¿planeabas arruinarme la mañana? Pues adivina qué: No lo harás- sentenció, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eso ya lo veremos- rebatió el muchacho, luchando por liberar su tobillo sin ser arrastrado más lejos de a puerta en el intento.

En un momento de pura desesperación, Roy saltó para sostenerse sobre su pie derecho, lamió la palma de su mano y se la embarró a Artemis por toda la cara.

-¡EUGH!-gritó con mucho asco la afectada en cuestión, olvidándose del tobillo de su hermano y tomando rápidamente varias servilletas para limpiarse la saliva ajena del rostro.

Roy aprovechó su oportunidad y, permitiéndose una sonrisa de victoria, se quitó la toalla del tobillo y corrió la poca distancia que le faltaba para llegar a la puerta, abriéndola sin perder ni un segundo más. Su mueca de alegría se ensanchó aún más al darse cuenta de quien se trataba el matutino visitante.

-Buenos días, Señor Wayne, por favor pase- le invitó, dejando a Batman perplejo ante tal muestra de respeto. Roy era un chico educado dentro de los límites comunes, pero verle tan complacido con la idea de estar despierto a aquellas horas de la mañana era simplemente desconcertante. No obstante, el Justiciero entró.

La mandíbula de Artemis casi llega al suelo de la impresión, esto tenía que ser una mala broma. Sí, de seguro eso era. Sin embargo Roy negó con la cabeza, mirándola mientras sonreía malévolamente, indicándole que aquello era más real que nada.

La joven tragó saliva, reunió valor y se preparó para acabar con cualquier tipo de dignidad que poseyera.

Avanzó decididamente hacia el Caballero de la Noche. Una vez frente a él se detuvo y, sin miedo, le miró a los ojos. Batman arqueó una ceja, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Artemis, con la seguridad de que ella sí actuaría como una persona normal de su edad y se comportaría grosera con él debido a su pésimo humor mañanero adolescente o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, no pasó nada de eso, sino todo lo contrario: La arquera lo abrazó como si de soltarse no hubiera mañana.

Batman la miró fijamente por unos segundos, sólo para después levantar la vista y hacer contacto visual con Roy.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- le preguntó inexpresivo.

Requirió un esfuerzo sobrehumano para el joven arquero el no estallar en carcajadas, pero utilizó sus increíbles dotes de actor para mantener la compostura y responder estoicamente al Vigilante.

-A juzgar por su lenguaje corporal, yo diría que te está abrazando- contestó.

Batman lo siguió mirando a los ojos.

-No es su actitud natural… y eso es raro. Haz que se detenga-

-Artemis- le llamó Roy- Batman dice que si lo sueltas-

-No- declaró ella.

Los ojos de Batman se abrieron con sorpresa, para enseguida fruncirle el ceño a ambos adolescentes.

-¿Cómo qué no?- replicó, tratando de despegarla de él, pero fallando, ya que Artemis se abrazó más al silencioso héroe- ¡Suéltame!-

Bruce intentó con todas sus fuerzas separarse de la arquera, pero fallando miserablemente, ya que Roy parecía empeñado en impedirlo y cada vez que él trataba de apartar a Artemis, el muchacho la empujaba hacia más él, con lo que Batman terminó rindiéndose ante la opción de solicitar refuerzos.

-¡Arrow, quítame a tus extraños críos de encima!- llamó a su amigo.

Roy se congeló al escuchar que Bruce llamaba a Ollie, aquello no podía ser bueno para él.

-¡Oliver!- gritó de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, el adolescente mayor saltó y se colgó de él por su costado, alcanzando así a cubrirle la boca.

-¡Estúpido!- se quejó Artemis con Roy- ¡Me has pisado la mano!-

-Cállate- siseó su predecesor- lo único que me falta son más ruidos para traer aquí a…-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Qué pasa?!- llegó Green Arrow, preocupado con los gritos.

-¡JA!- sonrió Artemis con aires de superioridad.

Roy se bajó del Caballero de la Noche, sin el más mínimo entusiasmo albergando la leve esperanza de que en cualquier momento la tierra se abriría y se lo tragaría por completo antes de tener que cumplir su reto con Ollie.

-Tu protegida me está abrazando y no tengo la menor idea del por qué- le informó Batman, frunciendo el ceño al otro heroe.

-Aww, Bruce, estoy seguro de que Artemis sólo quería alegrarte la mañana, ¿no es así, princesa?- la defendió Oliver.

-Claro, Batman- le aseguró, sonriendo y soltándolo por fin. El reto de uno terminaba cuando comenzaba el del otro- sólo era eso-

Batman la miró desconfiadamente y le hizo la seña de "Te observo (I'm watching you)".

-Sólo pasaba de camino a la base para entregarte el libro que me prestaste que querías utilizar hoy- le informó a su compañero, entregándole un paquete forrado de marrón.

-Gracias, Bruce- respondió Ollie, tomando el libro y metiéndolo en su carcaj- Pero pudiste habérmelo dado allá, ya estábamos listos para irnos, ¿cierto, Artemis?-

-Por supuesto- confirmó, aun dirigiéndole de vez en cuando a Roy una sonrisa burlesca.

-¿Y tú, Roy?- le preguntó, volteando a verlo- ¿Ya estás listo?-

-No es tu problema- replicó muy convincente, vaya que hasta él se tenía que felicitar por ser tan buen actor.

Oliver le dirigió una mirada fija y arqueó la ceja desaprobatoriamente. Batman decidió que ese era el momento preciso para salir de ahí, ya tenía suficiente con sus propios hijos como para andar aguantando las groserías de los de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Si no me oíste te puedes ir a lavar los malditos oídos-

Roy se arrepintió casi al instante de haber aceptado jugar con Artemis a los retos, ahora Oliver, además de fulminarlo con la mirada, se acercaba a él peligrosamente y el muchacho no estaba seguro acerca de cómo proceder.

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Roy William Harper Queen?- le reprendió con una aparente calma que resultaba más aterradora que nada.

-¡¿Qué te importa?!- wooow, sí que debería trabajar en Hollywood el tremendo jovencito.

-¡No me contestes!- bramó iracundo, blandiendo su dedo índice frente a la cara del chico.

-¡Pues no me preguntes!- con ese último intento de respuesta, Roy salió corriendo de allí, dejando pasmados a un confundido Oliver y a una divertida Artemis.

"Pero qué valiente" pensó con sarcasmo la chica.

-¿Qué fue eso?- articuló su mentor, aun sin asimilar del todo lo que recién acababa de pasar.

Artemis se encogió de hombros, brindándole tan sólo una vaga respuesta.

-No lo sé, ¿las hormonas?-


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias por leer y por sus inspiradores comentarios ;) se agradecen y aprecian bastante! Por favor dejen muchos reviews o PM haciéndome saber qué opinan de la historia. **

-Ay, admítelo, fue divertido-

-Divertido para ti- masculló Roy, cruzado de brazos y sentado en la parte trasera del auto que Ollie utilizaba cuando vestía la capucha de Green Arrow.

Artemis pareció reflexionar un poco aquella última frase, antes de volver a sonreír ampliamente.

-Sí-

Roy se acercó lentamente por detrás, listo para estrangularla con sus propias manos, cuando Oliver subió al coche.

-Ponte el cinturón, Roy- instruyó secamente.

Roy hizo lo que se le decía, aun frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Artemis.

-Ollie, no te enojes con Roy- intercedió Artemis, dejando al chico boquiabierto- No es su culpa tener las hormonas tan alborotadas-

¡Claro! ¡Ya sabía él que nada bueno podría salir de la boca de esa chica! Artemis no saldría en su defensa ni aunque la recompensa fuera todo el oro del mundo.

-¡No pasa nada malo con mis hormonas!- se defendió.

-Claro que no les pasa nada malo, es perfectamente natural-

-Pero…-

-Roy, ¿puedes dejar de interrumpir a Artemis, por favor?- intervino Ollie, al parecer aun molesto- disculpa, Artemis, ¿qué me decías?-

El acusado en cuestión sólo se hundió más en su asiento.

-Sí, bueno, a lo que quiero llegar es que quizás esos cambios tan…. Desagradables… de actitud sean sólo porque está creciendo y porque claramente es muy anormal-

-¡Oye!- Roy protestó. No era anormal; sólo era un muchacho de 17 años con cabello rojo, un par de tatuajes, problemas de ira y seguridad que combatía el crimen con un arco y una flecha.

-Yo sólo digo que lo que sea que haya provocada ese deplorable comportamiento… quizás no es su culpa-

"¡maldita actriz!", pensó el muchacho, aun molesto con ella. Claro, como no era a ella a quien Ollie había gritado y castigado, después de entrar a su habitación tirando la puerta de una sola patada.

-Además está todo ese asunto de los cambios corporales y demás. No sé, ¿ya tuvieron la charla?-

Wooow, aquella simple preguntita casi logra que el arquero estrella de toda la Justice League provoque un tremendo accidente automovilístico en una de las calles principales de Star City, recibiendo todo menos cumplidos por parte de los demás conductores.

-¡Artemis, cállate ya!- objetó Roy, casi tan rojo como el traje de Flash.

-Yo sólo decía, ya que esa etapa es muy importante en el desarrollo de cualquier chico- continuó, fingiendo falsa inocencia, aunque por dentro quisiese estallar a carcajadas ante la pérdida de control de su mentor.

-Pues… ehh… no precisamente- respondió el afectado Vigilante.

-¡Ves! Quizás ahí está el problema. Es más, ¿por qué no se la das aquí y ahora?-

Roy abrió mucho los ojos, aterrorizado, no había manera de que eso sucediera, ¡simplemente no! Afortunadamente, Ollie intervino.

-¡No!- casi gritó- digo, no- recapacitó, calmándose un poco- Ya habrá tiempo para esas cosas en la tarde-

-¿En la tarde?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-Sí, voy a pasar la tarde con Roy. ¡Hey, tengo una idea! ¿quieres venir? Podemos invitar a tu madre también, sería un día familiar- insistió Oliver, con la esperanza de no tener que hablarle a ningún adolescente de la palabra con "S".

La sonrisa de Artemis se ensanchó aún más al escuchar aquello. Podría aconsejar a Ollie todo el día sobre cómo pasar tiempo de calidad con su "queridísimo hermano".

-Oh, no, Oliver, muchas gracias. Por más que estoy segura que a mi madre y a mí nos encantaría, creo que en estos momentos Roy es el que necesita toda tu atención-

¡Pero qué se había creído esa mocosa!, pensaba el joven arquero desde el asiento trasero. Quizás si la asesinaba ahora podría usar a las hormonas como excusa.

-Hey, Ollie, pero pensé que estaba castigado- alegó, tratando de salvar su pellejo, su dignidad y, lo más importante, su tarde.

-Sí, Roy, pero lo prometido es deuda- contestó tajantemente, recordando la presencia del joven en el vehículo.

Roy puso cara de resignación, al parecer de eso no se salvaba ni con nada.

Oliver estacionó el auto en el garaje de la base y se volvió hacia los dos chicos.

-Chicos, este es un buen día, así que tratemos todos de comenzarlo bien. ¿Trajeron las mochilas?-

Ambos jóvenes, sin mostrar el menor entusiasmo, levantaron sus mochilas para que Ollie las viera.

-Bien- respondió, sacando una pequeña libreta y abriéndola en una lista, para después marcar con un ángulito un pequeño recuadro junto a la palabra "mochilas"- mmm… veamos…¿trajeron sus teléfonos?-

Los muchachos sacaron sus teléfonos celulares al mismo tiempo. Oliver los marcó en su lista.

-¿Están los celulares en modo silencio?-

Los jóvenes asintieron una sola vez con la cabeza, permitiendo que Ollie lo marcase.

-¿Agua?-

Los arqueros le mostraron una botella de agua cada uno y Oliver lo marcó en su dichosa lista.

-¿Arcos, carcaj y flechas?-

Ambos se dieron media vuelta para que Oliver pudiera ver las armas colgadas a sus espaldas.

-Perfecto- musitó él, marcándolo en la pequeña libreta.

-¿Trajeron una manzana para la directora?-

Artemis sacó la manzana de su mochila, mientras que Roy arqueó una ceja.

-¿Era enserio eso?-

Artemis giró los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que era una broma?-

-Pues… pues sí-

-No se bromea con los asuntos de la escuela, Roy- le regañó Artemis, aunque aguantándose una pequeña risilla. Roy le hizo la seña de "te observo (I'm watching you)".

-Bueno, bueno, ya- ordenó Ollie, poniendo un medio angulito en el pequeño recuadro junto a la palabra "manzana"- la comida va a ser hasta la 1:30 p.m. así que les traje el almuerzo por si les da hambre a media mañana- les avisó, alargándoles un par de bolsas de papel , una en cada mano. Dichas bolsas de papel tenían dibujados un arco con su respectivo carcaj y flechas. El carcaj, el arco y cada una de las flechas tenían también caritas felices.

Ambos adolescentes comenzaron a gimotear quejas y a poner cualquier excusa para no llevárselas, ¡No estaban en jardín de niños!

-¡Oigan, basta! ¡La nutrición no se discute, así que estos se los llevan!-

Ambos chicos lo fulminaron con la mirada, casi haciendo cada uno un mohín (aunque lo negarían a muerte si alguien preguntaba) y tomaron los….. "alegres"…almuerzos. Oliver sonrió, sacándo de nuevo la libreta.

-Por último, voy a pasar lista-

-Eso es extremadamente innecesario, Oliver- replicó Artemis, ya fastidiada.

Ollie la miró atónito.

-Claro que no, Arty. Tengo que asegurarme de no olvidar a ninguno aquí cuando terminen las clases-

-Sería realmente muy estúpido si algo así pasara, Ollie- replicó Roy, con un humor igual o peor que el de su "hermana".

-No lo sé, Roy, ¿recuerdas cuando tenías ocho años y te olvidé en el aeropuerto durante media hora?-

Artemis se rió, esa aventura no se la sabía.

Roy entrecerró los ojos ahora sí con deseos homicidas al recordar ese obscuro episodio en su vida.

-Fue durante una hora entera, no trates de aminorarlo. ¡Y eso fue aún mucho más estúpido, ya que sólo íbamos nosotros dos!- espetó, escupiendo rabia.

-Sí, bueno, pero regresé por ti sin necesidad de que nadie me llamara- se defendió.

-Y fue cuando me diste un celular por si pasaba de nuevo-

-No fue por si pasaba de nuevo, fue para emergencias-

-¿Como que te dejen olvidado en el aeropuerto durante una hora?-

-Ya, Roy, dije que lo sentía. Ahora sí tomaré lista y dejen de interrumpirme; Artemis…-

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar.

-Presente-

Oliver puso un angulito junto al nombre de Artemis.

-Roy-

El chico se quedó callado, mirando a su mentor obstinadamente. Green Arrow lo miró también.

-Roy- repitió en tono de advertencia.

Roy rodó los ojos, cruzado de brazos.

-Aquí- respondió monótonamente.

Ollie sonrió, poniendo un angulito también junto al nombre de Roy.

-Vamos, muchachos, ya es hora de que entremos- anunció, entusiasmado.

Los tres miembros del clan Arrow bajaron del auto para reunirse con sus respectivos compañeros. Artemis y Roy con sus jóvenes compañeros, y Oliver con el resto de los ansiosos mentores.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ya llevaba mucho sin escribir en esta historia! :D ¿Me extrañaron? ¡FELIZ PRIMER DÍA! **

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen muchos reviews o PM diciéndome si les ha gustado ;) **

Robin emitió una de sus famosas, sonoras y espeluznantes carcajadas. ¡El plan era simplemente infalible! Por no mencionar divertido… no podía esperar a ver la cara de sus "profesores".

-Entonces, ¿todos sabemos lo que hay que hacer?- les preguntó Zatanna sólo para cersiorarse. Todo tenía que salir a la perfección.

Cada miembro del equipo asintió una vez con la cabeza, dejando en claro que se sabían dicha estrategia al derecho y al revés.

-Perfecto-

Justo en ese momento los mentores entraron a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban los chicos reunidos.

Se quedaron de pie, formando una hilera. Wonder Woman , quien se encontraba en medio, avanzó dos pasos al frente. Se aclaró la garganta y abrió un folder que tenía en la mano.

-Buenos días, estimados alumnos. Mi nombre es Diana Prince y seré la directora de éste proyecto, dado que entre todos los mentores acordaron que soy quien tiene mayor capacidad para preservar el orden y la disciplina. Y al parecer hay varias personas indisciplinadas aquí- apuntó, mirando fijamente de Jason a Roy- Estoy a su disposición. También impartiré la clase de Artes-

-¿Ah?- Artemis no pudo evitar asustarse un poco. Todo estaba ya programado y listo. Aquello no era lo que habían supuesto , es decir, ¡¿Qué tenía Wonder Woman de artística?! Ya no podían hacer cambios…. Bueno, al menos era sólo un error dentro de todo el plan.

-A continuación, sus profesores se presentarán-

Iris dio un paso al frente, sonriéndoles.

-Mi nombre es Iris West- se presentó, confiada y segura de sí misma- E impartiré la clase de Ortografía y Redacción-

-¡No!- exclamó Wally, horrorizado de que se hubiesen equivocado de nuevo. ¡Se suponía que Iris enseñase Ética, no Ortografía!

Barry arqueó una ceja ante el inesperado arrebato de su sobrino.

-¿Y por qué no, Wallace?-

-Este… pués… porque… porque mi tía Iris es demasiado hermosa y talentosa como para enseñar ortografía- se excusó.

-¡Wally!- le riñó ella- la ortografía es muy importante para demostrar tu nivel de cultura y propiedad-

-Lo siento, tía- fingió.

Iris dio un paso atrás y ahora fue el turno de Lois de presentarse. Avanzó un paso y habló.

-Mi nombre es Lois Lane, e impartiré las clases de Debate e Investigación-

-Lois- le saludó alegremente Diana- no nos habíamos visto. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Qué tal te va con Conner?-

-Oh, muy bien- sonrió- Conner es un encanto, es todo un clon de su padre-

Conner la miró fijamente, como diciendo "No me digas, genio" (Don't you say, genious).

"¡Oops!", pensó Lois, avergonzada.

-…..Literalmente- añadió la reportera, dando un paso atrás para reintegrarse a la hilera con sus compañeros.

Black Canary no perdió tiempo y avanzó un paso al frente.

-Mi nombre es Dinah Lance, e impartiré las clases de Biología y Psicología- les informó.

De acuerdo, quizás los "astutos" muchachos no habían deducido tan bien como pensaban, pero ¿Quién podía culparlos? Ah, sí; Robin y Conner, quienes miraban molestos al resto de su equipo, como si estos fuesen simios salvajes con problemas de intelecto.

-También- continuó- Seré la psicóloga y Orientadora de los cursos. Pueden ir a charlar conmigo cuando tengan algún problema, dudas o inconformidades con respecto a las clases, alguna duda respecto a las opciones para su futuro, o cuando sólo necesiten hablar o desahogarse- les ofreció con amabilidad-….. tal vez también los envíen conmigo si tienen algún problema disciplinario- finalizó, volviendo a su lugar en la hilera.

Aquaman dio un paso al frente.

-Mi nombre terrestre es Arthur Curry, pero también me conocen en la liga como Orin- les informó- Yo impartiré la clase de deportes-

Donna levantó la mano.

-¿Qué esa no es una materia inútil?-

Jason la miró bien, ¡Esa chica no sólo era bonita, sino también sincera!, suspiró como si estuviese contemplando la puesta de sol más hermosa del mundo, mientras Bart, Garfield y Tim le miraban con asco, para después comenzar a cantar.

-Donna y Jason, sentados en un árbol, se están besando- comenzaron, en voz baja para que Donna no les oyese. Jason se puso más rojo que el traje de Tim. Es más si hiciera competencias con un tomate para ver quién era más rojo, el segundo Robin ganaría sin dificultad alguna. Tomó las cabezas de Bart y Garfield y las golpeó contra la de Tim, que estaba en medio de los otros dos.

Arthur, por su parte, estaba también rojísimo, pero de ira y vergüenza.

-Ninguna de las materias que se impartirá, Señorita, es "inútil", como usted les llama. Es sólo que hay algunas que tienen otro enfoque- se defendió, a pesar de las risillas mal disimuladas de algunos miembros de la Liga.

-Sí, seguro- se mofó Donna, entre dientes.

-Además, también enseñaré Ecología- rebatió, dando un paso atrás y volviendo a la hilera.

-¡Santos Cielos! ¡Es tarde ya!- exclamó Wonder Woman, preocupada- ¡Y tenemos un horario que seguir! Ya no hay tiempo para presentaciones, pueden presentarse en clases. Muchachos, la duración de cada clase será de una hora. La comida se servirá a la 1:30 pm, y será preparada por un mentor diferente cada día- anunció.

-Los chicos mayores de 13 años- vociferó Dinah, logrando que se agrupasen alrededor de ella- por aquí-

Black Canary los guió hasta una habitación lo bastante amplia para 20 personas. Ahí dentro había 9 pupitres, acomodados en tres filas de tres. Un espacio de como dos metros separaba los pupitres del pizarrón. También había un escritorio en la esquina una de las esquinas frente a los pupitres, en la otra esquina al frente se encontraba la puerta.

Los muchachos tomaron asiento y Dinah salió.

-Enseguida viene su profesor de…-

-¿Cómo? ¿No era Biología la primera clase?- preguntó Megan, alarmada.

-Pues… sí, de hecho. ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Yo… ehh… tuve una corazonada- titubeó Miss Martian.

-Sí era la primera clase, pero ha habido un cambio de último momento- les explicó- Ahora su primera clase será Geografía-

¡Qué alivio! En ese caso no había nada que temer. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, Red Tornado enseñaría Geografía. Red Tornado no los asesinaría por recibir lo que habían planeado para Aquaman cuando pensaban que él daría Biología.

Black Canary les sonrió alentadoramente y después se alejó, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Casi al instante entró el profesor, azotando la puerta contra la pared. Casi les da un infarto masivo a los pobres muchachos al descubrir que el maestro de geografía era nada más y nada menos que….. ¡Batman! En toda su gloria.

El Caballero de la Noche caminó directamente hacia el escritorio, sin llevar con él ni un libro.

-Soy Batman, y yo…-

Conner levantó lentamente la mano. Batman sólo lo miró en silencio.

-Ya conocemos tu identidad secreta. Puedes decir tu nombre si quieres-

-¡_Yo soy la venganza_!- comenzó, con voz clara y firme, acercándose al joven Kriptoniano- ¡_Soy la noche_! ¡_Soy_... _Batman_!- finalizó, inclinándose para estar a la misma altura y mirarle a los ojos intimidantemente.

-Ehmm… ok… no mencionar más el asunto de tu identidad; Entendido- aceptó Superboy.

Batman se separó de él, caminando hacia el pizarrón.

-Les pediría que se presentaran, pero ya lo sé todo de ustedes-

Eso sonó tétrico, como de acosador, pero bueno, no por cualquier cosa le llamaban El Mejor Detective del Mundo.

-He decidido que esto puede ser llevadero. No tiene por qué haber largos trabajos, ni tediosas tareas- los adolescentes lo miraron como si no fuese su Batman. No, definitivamente éste tenía que ser un impostor- He decidido que podemos conversar acerca de los temas, explicarlos un poco, responder dudas y ya está- Ahora sonrieron, eso no sonaba tan mal- Comencemos con la clase. ¿Alguien ha escuchado hablar de…-

Sin embargo, antes de que Batman pudiese terminar su pregunta, cayeron del techo pescados muertos (que en realidad Megan y Zatanna sólo habían ido a comprar en la pescadería de regreso de casa de Roy la nohe anterior), amarrados al techo de la aleta trasera, de modo que quedaban colgando en el aire, como si fuesen móviles para bebé.

Desafortunadamente, Batman era un tipo alto, y muchísimos de los pescados le abofetearon el rostro, cayendo sobre él cada vez que éste intentaba dar un solo paso para alejarse de aquellos animales.

Así fue como el aula terminó con llamativos adornos de techo de temática playera, y Batman terminó oliendo a pescado y con varios de éstos aun en su traje.

Todos se quedaron congelados en su sitio, paralizados de miedo, mientras el Vigilante les dirigía potentes y mortales BatiMiradas.

-Saquen una hoja, que hay examen sorpresa de Bienvenida- les indicó, en una aterrorizantemente tranquila voz.

-Pero… ¿Y eso de sólo charlar acerca del tema?- osó preguntar Kid Flash, logrando que Artemis le propinase un buen zape.

-Examen, he dicho- repitió el héroe, entrecerrando los ojos, logrando que Wally casi muriera de miedo.

¡Demonios! Con Aquaman hubiese funcionado para ahuyentarlo…


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias por leer! Por favor dejen Review o PM con su opinión ;) !**

El tedioso examen duró casi toda la clase, la cual, para desgracia de los chicos, finalizó hasta las 10 a.m. Para entonces, Batman ya les había obligado a quitar los curiosos adornos de techo y limpiar toda el aula. Cuando el Caballero de la Noche salió de ahí, eran pocos los que no sufrían de una fuerte jaqueca.

-Ahhh, mi pobre cabecita- se quejaba Zatanna- ¡Robin, te mataré!-

-¿A mí? ¿por qué?- replicó el joven héroe, con la mano derecha en su palpitante sien.

-Porque lo has tenido como mentor durante mucho tiempo y no has podido ablandarlo ni un poquito-

-Suena lógico para mí- la apoyó Artemis.

-Y para mí. Si Martian Manhunter es frío y puede ablandarse, Batman también- argumentó Megan.

-Bueno, bueno, denle un respiro, ¿No creen que ya se siente suficientemente mal con su incompetencia?- lo trató de salvar Wally.

-¿Yo? ¡¿Yo Incompetente?!- se defendió Dick- ¡Yo no fui el que se equivocó relacionando cada mentor con su supuesta clase y después puso trampas! Las cuales, debido a SU incompetencia, no producirán el efecto deseado, sino otro totalmente desconocido-

-Basta, dejen de discutir. Para la siguiente hora no hay nada planeado, ya que no pudimos encontrar a nadie con las aptitudes que lo señalaran como instructor. Igual y en este lapso podemos arreglar un poco semejante lío- propuso Kaldur, intentando sonar optimista-Conner, ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de decirme cuál es la siguiente clase?-

-De acuerdo, señor Prudente- aceptó Superboy refunfuñando, aun de mal humor por lo del examen. Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro al revisar su horario- ¿Qué te parece, Kaldur? La próxima clase es Ecología y la imparte Aquaman-

-Oh, no- se lamentó Kaldur , cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Aquello sería tan vergonzoso. El rey Orin no era el mejor en cuanto hablar en público, por no mencionar impartir una clase.

Casi como si el destino y cualquier tipo de fuerza mística estuviese en su contra, Aquaman entró por la puerta del aula, respirando profundamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ah- suspiró, en medio del hedor a pez que se había quedado impregnado en el aula- No sé porque, pero esta aula me recuerda a mi hogar. Quizás es la disposición de mis nuevos alumnos-

Sí, pero claro que era su disposición, pero no de asistir a clases, eso seguro.

-No lo sé- continuó Aquaman, hay algo familiar en el ambiente, como… como- reflexionó.

-Déjame adivinar, como si hubieran peces fuera del agua-

-¡Exacto!- contestó, emocionado.

Aquaman caminó hasta llegar al escritorio, donde dejó su material y después se paró al frente del aula.

-Esta es la clase de Ecología, y, sólo para que les quede claro la importancia de la Ecología y que no es materia de relleno, habrá muchos trabajos, tareas y escritos-

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos del terror, no se podían creer que Aquaman acabase de decir eso.

Wally no pudo soportarlo y a toda velocidad se puso a hacer garabatos en una hoja de papel, después hizo con ella una bolita y se la lanzó a Kaldur a la cabeza.

El líder del equipo se frotó el lugar donde le había golpeado Wally y levantó el papel del piso. Era una nota. "Lo siento, Kaldur, pero no lo soportaré". Aqualad arqueó una ceja, mirando a Kid Flash, mientras éste último sacaba unos tacos envueltos en papel aluminio y le daba a uno de ellos una gran mordida.

Aquaman se acercó furioso al muchacho. ¿Cómo osaba faltarle al respeto a su clase de esa manera? Semejante barbaridad era interrumpir la presentación del profesor para comerse su lonche, ¿qué no podía esperar a la hora de la comida?

-Jovencito- le reprendió- No está permitido comer en las aulas-

-¿Pero de qué hablas, viejo? si siempre hemos podido comer en la base- replicó Wally, con la boca llena.

Roy y Conner soltaron unas risillas insolentes, provocando que Aquaman se enojase aún más.

-Ahora ya no. Sobre todo no en las aulas y mucho menos durante horas de clase- objetó.

-Pero son los tacos que mi tía me preparó. Soy un speedster y tengo metabolismo rápido, necesito energías-

-Pues lástima- contestó Arthur (Aquaman/Orin), quitándole los tacos y comiéndose uno- ¿De qué son estas cosas?- añadió después de algunos minutos.

-De pescado empanizado- respondió Wally con toda naturalidad.

Arthur abrió mucho los ojos y palideció visiblemente, soltando casi al instante el resto de la comida.

-Debo ir a ver a Black Canary- musitó entre dientes.

-¿La psicóloga?- preguntó Conner, alzando una ceja.

Arthur ni le miró, caminando hacia la puerta del aula-

-Pero, profesor, ¿y la clase?- le llamó Megan.

-¡A BLACK CANARY, DIJE!- gritó el Rey, mirándola con ojos de asesino psicópata muy trastornado antes de salir, dando un portazo.

Kaldur se quedó atónito mirando la puerta, para después volverse a Wally.

-¿En verdad era eso pescado?-

-No, era sólo pollo- sonrió éste.

*En el aula de los niños más pequeños*

Superman se encontraba al frente de la clase, explicando en el pizarrón lo que era la ética. Entre sus alumnos, se encontraba sentado Batman, tomando notas sobre cómo tratar con alumnos más jóvenes, pues claramente el método que tenía pensado para los mayores no había funcionado en lo absoluto.

Sentado en el pupitre de a lado, se encontraba Jason Todd, mirándolo curiosamente. De pronto, el jovencito miró al frente y levantó la mano, pidiendo la palabra.

-Profesor-

-¿Si, Jason?- inquirió Clark.

-¿Se vale salir con super villanos?- preguntó sin reparo alguno, mirando de reojo a su padre, quien repentinamente se había quedado tieso como piedra.

Clark lo miró horrorizado, jadeando por falta de aire.

-¡No , por supuesto que no se vale!- respondió.

-Ah, de acuerdo- contestó, girándose para mirar al protector de Gotham- Que no, Batman, no se vale-

Bruce entrecerró los ojos amenazantemente, pero el chiquillo volvió la vista al frente y levantó la mano de nuevo.

-Profesor-

-¿Si, Jason?-

-¿Y sí se vale venir a la escuela apestando a peces muertos?-

Bruce se puso rojo de furia y vergüenza, mientras que Clark se sintió secretamente aliviado de que alguien se hubiese atrevido a mencionarlo, ¡Ya no aguantaba el olor! Qué digo olor, ¡Hedor! Que Batman había traído consigo desde que entró a su salón.

-No, Jason, no se vale-

-¿Entonces hay que bañarse?-

-Sí, Jason, hay que bañarse-

-Ah- se volteó para ver al Caballero de la Noche de frente- Que no Batman, que no se vale venir oloroso, tienes que bañarte-


	18. Chapter 18

**Lamento haber tardado tanto! Espero que les guste, trataré de actualizar más seguido ;) **

**Gracias por leer (: Por favor dejen Review o PM diciéndome lo que piensan de la historia! :D**

Los desesperados jóvenes sacaron las fotos del horario que Roy les había conseguido la noche anterior y se pusieron de inmediato a hacer un esquema que mostrase las trampas que habían puesto para cada clase. Sin embargo, invirtieron un buen rato en ello, ya que nadie había tomado ninguna nota el día anterior y no podían recordar tan fácilmente… ese examen de Batman les había exprimido y secado el cerebro.

-Bien, no tenemos mucho planeado para la próxima clase. Es investigación, que según nosotros la daría Black Canary- repasó Zatanna- teníamos planeado que rompiese todos los cristales de la base, pero…-

Conner formó de pronto una leve sonrisa malvada en su rostro, recordando quien sería en realidad la maestra de investigación.

-No te preocupes, Zatanna, sí que se romperán-

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista a una Lois Lane muy segura de sí misma. Llevaba el cabello obscuro recogido en una coleta y traía consigo un portafolio negro. Vestía uno de los conjuntos beige que ocasionalmente utilizaba en el trabajo, pues en su carrera la imagen y el profesionalismo resultaban de suma importancia.

Se dirigió con paso firme hacia el escritorio y depositó en él su maletín. Casi como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, levantó la vista y les dirigió a todos una mirada desafiante. Si los adolescentes hubiesen estado pensado con la mente en frío, se hubiesen dado cuenta de que en realidad no era nada personal; que cómo reportera que tenía que viajar hasta a los rincones más remotos del planeta y entrevistar a las personalidades más influyentes, no podía darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad alguna, sino al contrario; reflejar 110% de autocontrol, si no es que más…

-Buenos días, jóvenes- los saludó con firmeza y amabilidad al mismo tiempo, recibiendo por respuesta un coro de no tan animados "buenos días", "hola", "sí, como sea", "¿qué hay?".

La joven mujer se dirigió a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir en ella la palabra "INVESTIGACIÓN" en letras mayúsculas, después se dio media vuelta para encarar a los muchachos.

-Para hacer una correcta investigación, uno debe buscar información, indagar, inferir- comenzó, levantando un poco la voz conforme proseguía, emocionándose cada vez más- ¡Ningún tipo de privacidad es inquebrantable cuando de investigar se trata!- exclamó ferozmente, golpeando el pizarrón son el puño derecho.

-¿Inferir? Eso puede resultar algo engañoso, ¿no cree?- intervino Dick, arqueando un poco la ceja tras sus lentes obscuros.

Tan sólo esa pequeña interrupción le hizo ganar una mirada inquisitiva por parte de la reportera.

-Inferir significa asumir. Si sabes pensar correctamente podrás asumir con éxito- establecido eso, sonrió- por supuesto, ustedes son apenas unos niños y aún no saben cómo pensar bien, pero les enseñaremos-

Aquello había sonado tan sincero que no sabían si ofenderse o sentir condescendencia ante la falta de tacto de Lois, así que sólo la fulminaron con la mirada.

Artemis, quien, como todos sabemos, no estaba de humor debido a la temprana hora, ya estaba apuntándola no tan discretamente con su arco y flecha.

Wally, sentado tras ella, la vio alistándose para disparar el arma y se lanzó hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces, rodeándola por la espalda con los brazos de forma que la chica muy apenas y podía mover los suyos, mucho menos disparar nada, ya que su arco se encontraba ahora de lado bajo el pupitre y apretado contra su estómago.

-¡Déjame, yo tengo que…!, ¡No quieras detenerme!- forcejeaba ella, ganándose un par de miradas curiosas por parte de los demás.

-¡No te puedo soltar, no lo haré!- replicó Wally, tratando de arrebatarle "discretamente" las flechas, sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que aquello daba impresión de ser.

-¡Mira, Kid Mouth, más te vale que quites tu mano de mis…!-

Antes de que Artemis pudiese acabar de decir "de mis flechas", ambos adolescentes sintieron potentes chorros de agua fría disparándoles en el rostro, haciéndoles toser un poco y provocando que Wally la soltara para cubrirse del agua, al igual que Artemis tuvo que dejar que su arco, junto con su carcaj de flechas, cayese al piso para protegerse de tan brutal y helado ataque.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- medio gruñó, medio bramó Artemis.

-¡Agh, hoy no me tocaba baño!- exclamó Wally, como vampiro expuesto al sol.

Junto al escritorio, desde el frente de la clase, se encontraba Lois, sosteniendo una pistola de agua a presión. Al notar las miradas de incredulidad por parte de sus nuevos "alumnos"- incluso de Wally y Artemis- dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa satisfactoria, después procedió a guardar de nuevo en su portafolio el amenazante artefacto.

-Lo que me temía; Adolescentes hormonales- suspiró, negando con la cabeza- lo bueno es que vine preparada- comentó con alivio, refiriéndose a la pistola de agua.

-¿Hormonales? ¡Eso no viene al caso! Yo sólo…- comenzó una indignada Artemis, pero Wally se volvió a echar al frente para cubrirle la boca. ¿Pero qué diablos planeaba hacer esa loca? ¿Decirle "no soy hormonal, es sólo que te iba a disparar con flecha por llamarme tonta"?

-Sí, somos muy hormonales. Un par de adolescentes descarriados- musitó estúpidamente, provocando que la arquera se ruborizara.

Megan y Zatanna pusieron sonrisillas de burla al ver la cara de su amiga; expresiones tan indignadas y apenadas simultáneamente no tenían precio.

-Bueno- replicó Lois, frunciendo el ceño ante el descaro de Kid Flash- en ese caso, para distraer sus mentes de asuntos tan inapropiados y ponerlas a trabajar en algo productivo, quiero que todos ustedes me escriban un ensayo titulado El Importante Papel de la Investigación en la Vida Cotidiana. Debe de tener como mínimo siete párrafos correctamente estructurados- instruyó. Al ver que nadie comenzaba a trabajar, ella canturreó con una irritante sonrisilla- Les recomiendo que empiecen ahora, es para entregar al final de la clase-

Todos pusieron caras de fastidio y se turnaban entre mirar con odio a Wally por no dejar que Artemis le disparase y andar diciendo esas cosas, y a Conner pues, al fin y al cabo, tenía a Lois como novia de su padre.

El súper adolescente se sintió injustamente atacado. ¡Él no tenía la culpa de que Lois y Clark estuviesen saliendo! Semejante justicia había ahí, pensaba sarcásticamente.

Lois se detuvo frente a su pupitre y se aclaró la garganta en una no tan disimulada indicación de que se pusiese a trabajar. Conner le entrecerró los ojos con molestia, pero sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir. Por alguna razón no quería meterse en muchos problemas con ella; sabía que todo periodista tendía a agregarle un poco de "imaginación" a sus historias, y no quería que Lois le contase a Clark algún relato acerca de él y sus "faltas de respeto".

Pasados cinco minutos, Zatanna ya no podía más; estaba escribiendo tan rápido como su mano se lo permitía para que Lois no le diera de nuevo esa mirada de "Si no escribes más rápido, no te va a alcanzar el tiempo", pero aun así ya no se le ocurría nada para agregar en el dichoso ensayo.

La joven maga echó un vistazo alrededor del aula sólo para comprobar que los demás estaban en las mismas condiciones, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de finalizar la clase.

Se aclaró la garganta tres veces para obtener la atención de todos, después levantó la mirada hacia Lois, quien estaba sentada en el escritorio, sumamente concentrada leyendo algo.

-Miss-

-¿Si?- respondió la reportera, apenas y levantando la vista del artículo periodístico que se encontraba revisando.

-Tenemos calor- contestó Zatanna muy tranquilamente. Los demás jóvenes héroes le sonrieron, sumamente agradecidos con ella por ser la valiente dispuesta a tomar la iniciativa.

Lois rodó los ojos. "Adolescentes, siempre quejándose", pensó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el interruptor que encendía los abanicos de techo.

Si antes estaba algo enfocada en su lectura, toda esa concentración se fue al diablo cuando de las aspas de los abanicos comenzaron a caer pequeños tronadores, que debido al impulso volaban por los aires cual si fuesen lluvia, atravesando cada rincón del aula. Inclusive parecía un mini bombardeo.

Los muchachos, quienes ya estaban preparados, se cubrieron rápidamente con sus cuadernos, mientras que algunos otros alcanzaron a deslizarse bajo sus pupitres.

Lois, por otro lado, no se detuvo a analizar la obvia situación, sino que se enfocó en la presente amenaza y soltó un grito de pánico que resonó por todo Mount Justice… No, ¡Mas bien por todo Happy Harbor!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su portafolio y lo usó para cubrirse mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

Robin no pudo evitar emitir su espeluznante risa marca registrada. ¡La idea de estar ahí en medio de una lluvia/bombardeo de tronadores le parecía tan genial!

Poco a poco los demás se le unieron. Quizás las ventanas no estuviesen rotas con los gritos de Black Canary, pero por lo menos ya no tendrían que terminar de escribir ese tedioso ensayo.


End file.
